The Yellow Brick Road
by SaintlyScarlet
Summary: When reality becomes blurred Annabella Anderson finds herself pining for the love of a man she swear saves her 469 years from the day they met. So will he come for her in the future and can they finally finish what they started? Or will he have moved on?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original content and ideas of this story are those of TheGirlNtheYellowShoes.

* * *

**The Yellow Brick Road**

**Prologue**

"**Because I could not stop for death, He kindly stopped for me; The carriage held but just ourselves and immortality." ~ Emily Dickinson**

We were laughing out loud so much it hurt! Callie had just made the single most hilarious joke I'd ever heard. In that moment I realized I could not have asked for a better friend when I'd made that wish at my third birthday party, she had been there.

"Help! Please!" a panic cry filled the air from the riverside.

I sat up in my snow angel, Callie sitting up beside me. We were in a small park down by the river 5 miles from my house. It was a saturday and we'd had a ridiculous amount of snow the night before. _And_ in true Callie-Bella fashion, we had decided to go channel our inner child by making snowmen and snow angels.

I squinted to see a girl running up the embankment at the side of the river. I jumped to my feet taking off towards her before I realized what I was doing, but when I turned to look for Callie, she was right beside me having had the same reaction.

"What's wrong?" a mother said reaching her just ahead of us.

"It's the Dashen daughter, Stacey. I took her and Conner on the old bridge. I thought it was safe. she was climbing on the edge and slipped. Now she's stuck. I heard a train horn a few miles away. I didn't even realize it was still active," Carmen Harper busted into tears at her own words. She was babysitting for the Dashen's, I knew the parents were out of town this weekend. She'd been really excited about the idea of making some extra money.

Ms Camp gasped looking towards the bridge as Mrs Summers pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

"I honestly thought it was just an old bridge, I didn't know," she said shaking her head, distraught. I felt horrible for her.

"I can get her," I blurted out narrowing my eyes at the bridge and seeing where Stacey was sitting. The crowd of kids and mothers all snapped their head in my direction.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Annabella," Mrs Camp turned and shook her head at me.

"The fire department is on their way," Mrs summers nodded in agreement.

I started walking forward when Callie grabbed my arm, "_Bella_."

"Callie, how many times have we played on that bridge? We jump off it every summer! I know the bridge the best, I'm light weight and don't take up much room, I'm the best person to do the job!" I said continuing to walk and dragging her along.

"The police will be here soon though."

"And what? We just leave her alone up there terrified while a trains rails over the top of the bridge?" I snapped before sighing. "I'm sorry, but I'll be fine. C'mon."

Callie stared at me for a hesitant moment before nodding. We took off running down the embankment with half the kids following us, parents calling after them in panic.

Once I was there I had to climb up the rocks without slipping and killing myself in the process. While Callie and Leanne Hast, who seemingly came out of nowhere, stayed behind to watch from the embankment and making sure the kids stayed back. The railroad bridge couldn't hold all of us anyways when the train came roaring down the mountain.

When I made it to the railroad I started running as fast as I could and as I got to where Stacey was clinging to the frame under the wood planks, I crawled over the side railing of the bridge. I took in my surroundings to try to decide what was the best way to get her, taking off my gloves in the process. Where she had fallen were five old planks that looked like they hadn't been replaced last time maintenance was done on the bridge, so I worried about how they would hold up using them as leverage. Especially considering I could see the 2 foot piece that had given way since she'd been stranded below.

Not seeing a way around the woodwork, I locked my feet around the pieces of wood that made up the fence railing, mentally begging them not to break. Once I felt secure I leaned toward the edge of the bridge where Stacey's hand was clamped down. She was crying.

"Stacey.... can you look at me?" I tried to focus only on her and not on the sheet of ice far below her. I heard the train blow its whistle again and conceded there was no logical way we could get off the bridge before it got to us. So I looked to my side where one of the larger metal pillars that lead to the over hang of the bridge was a few inches from the fence. I knew Stacey could fit in between the fence and the metal. "Okay Stacey, can you talk to me?" I asked leaning further over the edge so I could see where she was. I put my hand around her wrist.

"Yes," she choked. She was shaking. Crotched into a small metal hull.

"I need you to stop crying, okay? I need you to use that energy to help me get you up," I followed her gaze to everyone on the bank as I spoke. "Don't look at them, this is about me and you," I tried to keep my cool, knowing if I didn't I would make her even more scared.

She looked at me and shook her head lightly, "okay," she said quieting down and focusing on my face.

Once I had her gaze I spoke again, "I'm going to pull you up, give me your other arm. I want you to use you feet to try to push off anything you can get leverage with, alright?" She stared at me in horror as I reached my free hand towards her.

"I can't let go, please don't make me let go," she started shaking her head and begging me as her other hand clamped down on the metal even tighter.

I sighed, "You have to Stacey, I can't pull you up with one hand, it's too dangerous."

She started crying again and her gaze wandered back to the bank for a brief moment.

"Stacey, I'm not going to let you fall. You can trust me, you know that right?" I sighed again.

She stopped crying after a moment and looked at me nodding.

"Okay then," I held out my other hand for hers again.

She hesitated, staring at it for a moment before finally letting go of the metal beam and reaching out as far as she could. I leaned over a little more and grabbed it quickly as soon as I could reach it. She stretched out her legs trying not to let go of the beam quite yet, but it was no use.

She screamed as her foot slipped and she swung loosely from the edge of the bridge. I pulled her other wrist up to allow her to grab the wood and hold on to it.

"Okay, Stacey, I'm going to pull you up. Try to find anything to push off of with your feet," I said as I started pulling, using my leg muscles and my feet wrapped around the fence as leverage. When I could reach it, I grabbed the waist of her jeans and before I knew it She had her arms around my neck and just her top half was hanging over the ledge.

"Thank you," she sobbed in my ear as I gave one more tug as the rest of her made it over the edge onto her knees and into my arms. She started crying again and I did too.

"You're okay," I whispered moments before the bridge began to shake.

That's when_ I _started to panic at the thought of the vibrations tossing both of us from the bridge, "Stacey get over there..." I pointed to the crevice between the pillar and the railing. Something was giving way under me as the stress against the old wood was making it protest. "Get between the pillar and the fence, _now_!" she crawled over and locked her legs and arms around the Pillar as the train finally made the bridge. The vibrations where unnerving. I dislodged my feet and positioned myself to get to the other side of the pillar when two pieces of wood under me broke. My head hit the edge of the wood bridge and I gasped as the ground beneath me disappeared.

I could hear the screams from the shore line as I fell... but before I could grasp the extent of what had happened I hit the ice and a searing pain made it's way through my body as I went into the cold water beneath it.

The water hurt.

I opened my eyes unintentionally and found myself looking up towards the lighted ice above me; the world around me was of complete desolation and darkness. Panic hit me like a rock and suddenly the need to survive this was searing through me. I started swimming upward and grabbing at the ice as the current pushed me down stream. I hit it as hard as I could manage to try and break it or find a weak spot or opening, my fingers burning as I scratched at it and pain made its way up my arms as I tried to hit it. I pushed at the ice a few more times, air escaping my lungs in the process.

The water was so cold... I was so cold. I couldn't die this way, but I couldn't hold my breath much longer either. I could tell that hypothermia was setting in and I started to allow myself to sink in defeat. There was nowhere to go and I knew I'd never find an opening. Not in January. I opened my eyes once more in the cold as I took a breath in and I saw something. It was the most beautiful figure I'd ever seen, shirtless with bronzed disheveled hair... the face of an angel. I thought I was dreaming or that maybe I was already dead, but then I felt something tug at my waist before I slipped into unconsciousness.

_...."bella"....._

"Annabella!"

I could feel my body purge cold water and it stung as it came up. I was so cold. My eyes fluttered open as I swung between consciousness. I saw two blurry figures and I saw a hole in the ice at my feet.

"I ........she's goi...... okay,......... get her warm. We should.............. hospital," A girl was speaking as I felt arms snake underneath me and someone picked me up.

Then, I was moving. I opened my eyes forcefully this time and I was looking up as the trees overhead moved as if I were in a car riding through them.

It reminded me of driving down the coast towards northern California with mom the summer I was 13. It was nice out and she had put the roof down on the car. I remember her laughing, that high-pitched ring that would put a smile across anyones face, as I turned up the music to let chopin fill the air. The wind had whipped through my hair and I put my head back on the seat to stair up at the mix of white and blue scattered across the sky with the tips of the trees on either side of the road coming into vision. We had been in Oregon and that moment... had been one of the single most beautiful moments of my life. Beauty and tragedy all in one. No irony there, just reality.

I tired to move and I groaned. My whole body ached.

"Wait, stop," I heard a man say. He adjusted me in his arms so that my head was resting against his shoulder. I sighed, pain touching my lungs again at the exert of air before my eyes rolled back into my head, my conscious clearly telling me I was safe now because it refused to let me swim back out of the darkness.

I _was _safe.

I had an angel watching over me.

* * *

Hope you guys like my prologue! This is an Edward/Bella, Vampire/human, romance/adventure, AU/RPF/fantasy story. So, don't give up on it just yet because you might just be surprised ;).


	2. Leaving the Lollipopkins

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original content and ideas of this story are those of TheGirlNtheYellowShoes.

* * *

**Leaving the Lollipopkins**

"**If you don't know where you are going, any road will get you there." ~ Lewis Caroll**

February, 5 years later

My mother always said, if I didn't remember anything else she ever taught me to at least remember to be a lady (well and to take nothing for granted and make sure to live life to the fullest, but at this point, that part didn't come to mind). At this moment, I couldn't possibly remember anything else but that. So, as much as my body wanted to crumble into little pieces on the ground, I kept walking. I didn't look back, I knew that if I did it would all be over and I'd find myself running back into his arms. I reached my car two blocks away and fumbled for my keys.

"Just Breath... it's going to be okay..." I sang to myself as I found them & pressed the unlock button. I opened the door and flung my purse across the seat in one fluid motion, not stopping until I found myself sitting behind the wheel in the confines of my car. All of a sudden I cracked, I broke, it was over. My hands gripped the steering wheel, but I couldn't see through the wall of water to go anywhere. I hadn't even started the car. _crap._

"Stop it... you can't_ do_ this... you have to be at work in 20 minutes!" yelling at myself didn't help. I sobbed uncontrollably for a good 10 minutes before I pulled myself together. I tried to remind myself this was for the best. A girl can only have her heart broken so many times and enough was enough. I put the key in the ignition and my car came to life - I threw it into drive, barely missing the car in front of me when I pulled out of my spot.

As I drove I tried to calm myself with my own reassuring words and when I pulled up to the Studio I took a few more breaths. Anna was standing at my door in a matter of seconds, opening it and beginning a run through of my day.

"There you are! I was getting worried! Hair & make up starts in 5 minutes. Bob will be stopping in to speak with you before filming begins. We have lunch at 12, do you want the usual? Oh, Josh called, he is going over to Calvin Klein this morning to look at the photos from the shoot, he said they were very pleased with your work. Not to worry. He also said that Damien got in contact with him and would love to use you again for their fall line. Oh and here's your coffee..." She said holding her hand out, I just stared at her.

"Bella, hellooo... are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, um... fine.... salad for lunch, fresh strawberries and blueberries would be nice too and another coffee," I began as I forced myself into autopilot and thrust myself forward towards the stage door.

"Right... alright, are you sure your okay, you look like you've..."

"I'm fine Anna, just don't ask? At least not until this day is over."

I flung the door open and walked speedily towards Dana. At least getting my make up done, I didn't have to talk much.

At about 4 p.m., things wrapped up. When the last shot was over I just sat where I was standing. Luckily I didn't miss the plush white chair, because I wasn't looking. Overall, today had been an okay day, besides spilling coffee on myself twice & tripping over a wire on the side of the stage that almost face planted me into the floor. Reality of just how bad this day really was, and it was just beginning to set back in. I couldn't escape it anymore. Anna walked up to me and then began to turn and walk away.

"Jake and I broke up," I said flat out before I could stop myself, "Well, actually I broke up with him,... but regardless... it's over..." I didn't realize how loud I must have said it, not only did Anna look at me, but also Bob, Dana & Jeff. Anna turned around and came back to me, squatting in front of me.

"Oh, Annabelle, are you okay?" She put one hand on my knee.

The other's slowly started easing their way over, listening. I really didn't want to talk about it. There really was _nothing to_ _talk about._

As if on cue, I did that facade thing again, "Did Josh call you back? Did he say anything about CK?" Everyone froze, staring at me in shock.

"ummm... well, no, but I can call him if you'd like?" Anna didn't know how to react.

Jake and I had dated for 3 years and it was serious, I guess, but I didn't know how much my relationship meant to everyone else. I had kind of ignored all the "you guys are such a perfect couple", "I live vicariously through you" statements. Perhaps because the relationship _I knew _for the past 3 years was nothing to be jealous of. All of a sudden I felt awkward.

"No, it's alright, when you speak to him will you have him call me in the morning? Thanks," I immediately got up and went to my dressing room. I told myself I had to keep it together until I got out of here. I should have known when I opened my dressing room door again; all four of them would be standing there.

"Bella are you sure this is what you want?" Dana instantly blurted out.

"You guys love each other," Anna followed.

"I didn't know you guys were having trouble," Bob said half to himself. Jeff just stood there staring.

"Look, everything isn't always what it seems. He broke my heart multiple times in the past, I wasn't willing to let it happen again. Yes, we love each other, but we can't be together. It wasn't a _healthy_ relationship. The end." I said matter of fact shrugging and motioning my hands like I was cutting of a choir. It almost scared me how much I actually believed everything I said, it had taken me long enough. Was I laying my feelings out on the table for once for everyone to see though? To critique? Well at least they wouldn't envy it anymore.

"I really can't talk about this right now. I have to go," they parted like they red sea as I began to walk forward and they just stood there staring after me. Yet again, I told myself I couldn't look back or I might just crack. I'd leave that for the walls of my apartment to witness, not the rest of the world.

Unfortunately, I broke down before I got home and it didn't stop all night. I pulled out my private stash of peanut M&M's and chocolate ice cream and pretended to watch television though I don't remember anything but a fuzzy screen. I finally fell asleep on the cold bathroom floor at about 5 am until my phone rang at 8. I got up and looked in the mirror, ugh my eyes were so swollen I could hardly see anything and I had a headache the size of Mt. Rushmore.

I hit ignore on my phone to stop the unnecessary extra pounding in my head and went to the kitchen. If I was going to focus I needed water and aspirin a-sap. The ice cream had melted and sat leaking on the granite counter top so I put it down the sink. What a waste, I must have not eaten any of it. The M&M's however... well there was at least still 12-24 still in the bag. It wasn't until about lunchtime I remembered why I fell asleep on the bathroom floor. I must have eaten so many M&M's amongst the tears that I made myself sick. Yuck. Whatever appetite I'd had was immediately gone.

"What can I get you miss?" I'd managed to make it out of my apartment and down the street to the coffee shop still in my sweats from last night. I'd put a hat on to hide my ridiculous hair that was what was left of yesterdays commercial and sunglasses to hide what was left of the make up I hadn't already cried off.

"Um, could I get a venti Coffee with room?" I asked handing the guy behind the cash register my card.

"Sure," he said taking my card and swiping it and then turning around to pour my coffee himself. He smiled as he handed it to me. I attempted what I thought was a smile, turned out more like a frown I guess because for a second he looked like a kid who just got caught doing something horribly wrong.

After putting nonfat milk and two sugars in my drug of choice I walked back home. I must have looked like the walking dead or someone contemplating suicide because every person I past looked at me with concern all the while managing to keep their distances incase I decided to go postal on them instead.

When I got back to my apartment I had three more calls from Josh and a call from my cousin Elane. Family would have to wait, if I gave them any more reason to hate Jake, they might just put him on a hit list. In fact, everyone would have to wait. I couldn't handle reality right now. I closed the blinds in my apartment and crawled back into bed. Sadly, even my coffee would have to wait.

I had some personal decisions to make first.

***~*~*~*~***

It took me about 6 days before I was ready to have any sort of human contact. Numerous people had knocked on my door, including Jake whom had also left me 7 voice messages in the past 24 hours. Elane was threatening to call my father, put out a missing persons report on me and send out a search party. Anna was leaving pamphlets for crisis hotlines and mental facilities under my door. And my agent... well he seemed to have been on a bender because he thought only 3 days had gone by instead of a whole week before I contacted him.

I sat cuddled up on the couch ignoring the growling in my stomach while the phone rang. Finally giving into its cries of desperation, I answered it.

"There's my beautiful green bunny!"

"Hey Josh," I didn't realize until that moment that I sounded like I had a frog in my throat.

"Whoa, Darling, what's wrong? You're not sick are you?"

"Jake and I broke up," I blurted out. It was going to come out at some point anyways, if it hadn't already via someone else. There was a long pause on the other end of the line, I wasn't sure if Josh was doing a victory dance or actually concerned.

"Oh... well is everything okay?" Wow.... maybe it was the later? Typically the only concerns Josh has are whether or not I get a part and how much I get paid (translate: he gets paid) or whether or not he's going to get laid (which is pretty much everyday).

"It's for the best," All of a sudden I heard whispering. Anna?

"Well, are you over it? I mean have you cried it all out and stuff?"

"What?"

"We're really going to have a lot going on in a couple of weeks. With the release of Calvin Kleins new jeans and your Cover Girl commercial coming out, you can't be falling apart on me. I just want to know if you need a couple more days or if you are cool?"

I just sat there, that's when it hit me for the first time ever. This was the kind of industry I worked in. Where it is only supposed to take a few days for you to get over someone you spent years of your life with. Where otherwise you're at least supposed to become a druggy and end up in rehab so that while you're on your career hiatus you at least grace the tabloids. Thus, you're still in the spotlight. Right.

"I know Josh. You know me better than that, I won't let it happen. I don't know if I'd use the word cool, but I'll be fine."

"Bella we can all only handle so much. You're going to be under a lot of pressure. Disney just called about a movie they start filming in late August. _Wanting you, Literately_, not even asking for an audition. It's around the same time you're going to be doing a lot of promotional work for CK & working a lot with Cover Girl. Maybe I should just interest Summit in someone else for the role of Zafrina in Breaking Dawn."

I practically sprang off the couch falling to the floor with a thud, covers crashing down on me, "What?" I may have been in the middle of a 20 something crisis, but I was no idiot. I didn't know much about the Twilight series besides _him _(and the fact that the girl in the book had the same nickname as me and everyone_ loved_ to point that out. My rebuttle was always that it was my name first. So childish, I know.), but I knew that the Movies were hot stuff right now.

"Summit called, they are casting for Eclipse and Breaking Dawn and as far as looks go, they think you be one hot vampire."

My mouth Gaped open, "I'll be at the agency in 45 minutes." I hung up the phone, I didn't have time for a response. I didn't know how I was going to pull myself together, but I was determined to. I pushed my "Personal decisions" to the back of my mind because this was the chance of a lifetime.

After I was showered and ready I slid on jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. That was when I first noticed I had forgotten to eat this week. I put a gray cardigan on to try to hide that fact and slid on my gray sandals. I grabbed my Marc Jacob's bag off the counter where it had sat for a week and figured in my head that I could make it to the agency in at least 10 minutes as long as I avoided the highways.

As I reached my car though, I froze. I stared at the girl in the reflection of the driver side window. Her hair in a messy ponytail and little wisps blowing in the wind. Her cheekbones jutted out from under the bottom of her ray bands. Lips plump and round, somewhat swollen. In fact her whole face was swollen.

I touched a hand to my cheek. Look at me. I was a wreck. I was not okay and I had a sinking feeling this didn't only have to do with my break up with Jake. I was losing touch with reality. I didn't even remember the last time I'd taken time off to go home and see my father. I was falling apart and a part in a movie wasn't going to change that. It might for a little while, but I'd have to face this later if not now and what would I do if I fell apart while on my promotional tour? I sighed and got into my car.

*

When I walked in Anna was standing outside Josh's office waiting for me, I knew I had heard her. Anna was my personal assistant, however she had a crush the size of Texas on Josh. It was unfortunate because Josh barely noticed her. He just considered them friends, or maybe it was a front? Who knows.

"Hi Bella, how r you?" Anna looked at me concerned.

"There's my little money maker! Janice, do you not see Annabella Anderson standing in front of your desk? Get her a water! now!" Josh demanded of his terrified new assistant.

She quickly got up from her desk as we walked into Josh's office, Anna in tow. Janice brought me a bottled water, cap already undone. I gratefully took the water and tried to dislodge the permanent frog in my throat.

"So, we need to talk Bella!" Josh couldn't hide his excitement.

"Yes we do..." I said solemnly.

"Summit is wanting you to do your audition..."

"I can't do it Josh," I cut him off.

He stared at me dumbfounded, "What?"

"I can't do it. You're right, I need to make sure I'm on my game for the end of August. I can't just take a few days and get over this, that's not how I operate," I had to think quickly. What was I going to do... then it hit me. Vacation.

"But Annabelle."

"I'm taking a Vacation. I'm going to Izba for three weeks to get away, get some sun and sort myself out."

Anna and Josh both stared at me.

"What? Doesn't the press like a good extravagant vacation story?" I widened my eyes trying to be somewhat expressive.

"Well... I..." Josh stuttered.

"Make it happen Josh, you're my agent," I huffed. Part of Josh's job as an agent was to always make me think things were my idea, even if they were his. He was also good at making me think I was in control and he was always following my rules. This time I didn't give him a choice, I would play him at his own twisted agent game. I stood up and walked out without waiting for an answer, "Anna," I called behind me.

I walked out of the office with Anna following me like a little lost puppy and leaving Josh sitting there in shock. I got on the elevator and raised my eyebrows at Anna when she hesitated. She sighed and followed me, knowing it was against her better interests to argue with me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Anna said when we were outside.

"I'm going on a vacation, It was Josh's idea. I need a break. Except I'm not going to Izba, but if you want to keep your job you'll keep that little fact to yourself," I turned around pointing at her.

"Right..." she said, "but what am I supposed to do for three weeks?"

"I'll make a list of things to keep you busy. Now go make sure Josh is still breathing and be at my place by 3 this afternoon."

"o...o...okay," She stuttered backing away from me before turning to rush back inside.

I closed my door and started the car. All of a sudden, I felt relief. For the first time in months... no... years, I was free to do whatever I wanted. I drove home, stopping on the way at the Beverly Center to pick up new luggage bags.


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole, We Go

Big thanks to Brooke for all her wonderful ideas and contributions to this story, Arrow # 3!

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original content and ideas of this story are those of TheGirlNtheYellowShoes.

* * *

**Down The Rabbit Hole, We Go**

"**There are some people who live in a dream world, and there are some who face reality; and then there are those who turn one into another." ~ Douglas Everett**

It started snowing heavily right outside of portland. Anna had warned me they were expecting bad weather, so I had dressed accordingly and prepared myself for it. Unfortunately, all I could continue to wonder was how far outside the Los Angeles city limits I had been when she finally fessed up and told Josh where I was going.

My need to get as far away as possible had forced me to caffeinate all night and drive straight through. I still ended up having to get a room at a hotel lodge a little under two hours from home in Eugene because I couldn't make it the whole way. The idea that I had to stop disappointed me, but I didn't have much of a choice when things became white-out conditions.

"Hey Elane, it's Bella," I said into my phone as I stood in the lobby after checking in. "I um... I just wanted to return your call. I know, I'm a week late. I'm sorry. I.... uh, well, I was going to surprise you, I'm on my way to portland now. Unfortunately because of the snow, I've had to get a hotel for the evening. Just wanted to let someone know where I was, but don't tell dad yet, I still want to surprise him. Um... yeah okay, well, see you soon. Bye." I hung up my phone and sighed, looking out into the white flakes falling relentlessly and unforgivingly in massive amounts outside the bay window.

I got a dinner validation ticket for staying at the hotel and not wanting to sit in my room me,myself and my thoughts; I decided to bare the storm and walk next door to the diner after changing into something warmer. "Random stupid winter storms," I mumbled under my breath as I crossed through the rocks and brush not wanting to walk all the way to the road to take the sidewalk. After almost falling twice, my foot finally caught something and I tumbled towards the ground.

It was the most bizarre feeling, that fall. It was the opposite of slow motion, it seemed to happen even faster, but I didn't hit the ground when I expected to... instead I kept going and when I finally did hit everything went dark...

*~*~*~*~*

"**After such a fall as this, I shall think nothing of tumbling downstairs!" ~ Alice**

*~*~*~*~*

It was warm and I needed that warmth. I longed for it. I heard the crackle of a fire place and my eyes shot open.

I don't know what I had expected... maybe to be lying on the couch in the lobby of the hotel after someone had found my limp body in the bushes? Which would be logical. However, I never expected to open my eyes only to consider that I might actually be dead, but when I looked around the room and the renaissance came to mind I highly considered the possibility.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Said a short stout woman who looked to be in her mid forties. "You should really lie back down though, you've got quite a bump on your head." Her British accent was so thick I had to concentrate profusely on her words.

"Um, right..." I winced as I brought my hand up to touch the right side of my head. "I'm sorry.... where am I?" I was so confused.

"You're at the Morghew Manor. Mr Thoroupe and his son found you passed out in the woods. Looks as if you took a pretty hard fall and hit your head on a rock." She sat beside me and lightly pushed me back forcing me to lie down before bringing a cold rag to my head.

I pondered over what she had said. I didn't remember any manors in Eugene, not that I'd ever been there accept to stay at the hotel on occasion passing through.

The woman sighed heavily and I looked at her, meeting her indifferent face, "We're going to have to do something about your clothes. I've never seen such atrocities." She shook her head. I furrowed my eyebrow and looked down. I knew ugg boots were a little 2002, but dark denim jeans and north face didn't much go out of style in the past twenty-four hours that I knew about. I turned my head back to her about to speak when she spoke first.

"Oh, don't worry dear, my daughter Maggie is about your size so it's no problem. When you're feeling better we'll just get you something of hers." She smiled. I looked down then to see what she was wearing and again sixteenth century England popped out at me like a jack in the box. My eyes widened.

I sat up instantly, almost falling over from the florescent stars in my vision and looked around the room again, "Where am I?"

"I just told you, the Morghew Manor. In Tenterden." She shook her head, "Maybe the fall was worse than we thought." she mumbled to herself.

I laughed dryly, "No.... I mean where... as in town, city, country." I was panicking and I didn't understand why but something told me this wasn't right.

"Tenterden, Kent... England my dear." She furrowed her brow at me and shook her head. I gasped and stumbled to my feet, grabbing my head and ignoring the pain. I started to turn in circles taking in the room. It was beautiful. Who ever they were they had an amazing interior designer and obviously had money. I was starting to wonder if this was some sort of joke though... if I should run for the door... only to find it dead bolted three times over and turn to find little miss muffet holding a machete.

"Are you okay?" She stood, looking genuinely concerned.

"What year is it?" I said randomly. I knew what year it was, but as soon as I said "2009" She replied at the same time "1535". I stared at her in shock.

"Date?" I asked.

We both said "March 7th" at the same time. Well, at least that was the same...

I started at her, backing towards the opposing wall by the fireplace. When I felt the cold stone hit my back I sunk to the floor and turned my head towards the fire to see flames peak outward towards the center of the room.

"I'm dead..." I whispered, that was the only logical response to me in this moment. Whether it meant literately in this moment or soon to be by the old lady who lived in a shoe across the room.

"No your not my dear, you're fine. You just had a bump on the head and are probably confused." She tried to reassure me, but she didn't walk towards me.

"You have no idea." I shook my head.

"Well... do you remember your name? At least?" She shrugged.

I looked up to find her waiting for a response.

"Annabella," I said after a moment, "but I prefer Bella." I wondered afterwards when I'd become so willing to give a possible murderer such information. Maybe I _was_ suicidal.

She shook her head in encouragement though, "See," she smiled lightly. "That's a start!" She walked towards me then. The woman seemed relatively harmless and I started to feel guilty for having imagined her hurting me, but I had a feeling I wouldn't be getting much sleep anytime soon.

Just then something moved into the doorway. "Hi mum, how is she?" A petite bronze haired girl walked in, who couldn't have been more than a teenager. She froze when she spotted me on the floor, I must have clearly looked terrified.

"A little shook up, I think," the woman looked at her and back to me.

"Hi," the girl smiled. "I'm Maggie," she walked towards me and I stood slowly.

"Hi," I said quietly after a moment.

Just then a taller blonde haired boy came through the door and we all turned to look at him.

"And sleeping beauty has risen," He said with a huge smile walking towards the woman to give her a hug. "Hi mum."

We all just glanced around at each other for a long moment before the boy spoke, "I'm Adam by the way." He smiled again. The woman and the young girl moved to the windows and opened the heavy drapes, allowing more light to shine in the windows. I hadn't noticed it was actually daytime.

"Hi," I nodded before moving back to the bed where I had been lying.

I sat there for a long moment taking in my surroundings, including the way the three in front of me where dressed. I don't know what happened when I fell in the rocks by the hotel, but Toto... _we're not in Kansas anymore..._

"What was that sunshine?" The tall blonde hair boy asked putting more wood in the fireplace.

My head snapped up, "oh... um, just thinking to myself... out loud... apparently..."

He laughed a contagious laugh like one I'd never heard and I couldn't help but smile in response.

Maggie came to sit beside me, "So how are you feeling?"

"Umm, well... fine, I guess," I nodded. I was far from fine.

"Would you like to get changed into something... else?" She said eyeing my pants.

I didn't know what had happened... where I really was or what was going to come of this situation, but something told me I didn't have a choice but to comply. Otherwise they might decide to just burn my pants while they were still on me.

I looked at her, but after a moment I nodded, "sure."

*~*~*~*~*

My first day with the Thoroupes was interesting to say the least. Maggie gave me a few dresses including one she said was "for everyday use". All I could think of was Steven Conjocaru calling it an absolute massacre of fashion - but apparently even if this _was _my dream, I didn't get to make those sorts of decisions.

I had asked to be excused from dinner and was shown to my new temporary room at which point I'd finally come to the conclusion I must still be asleep. That maybe I was in a coma and having some bizarre out of body slash alternate world experience.

That was until I woke up at 8 am to find myself still in sixteenth century England and wearing an Oscar-fashion-nightmare of an outfit. I immediately canvassed the room for a pair of ruby red glass slippers and started muttering to myself for my fairy godmother to come out from hiding.

I laughed dryly at the idea eventually and realized if I didn't calm down I was seriously going to go off the deep end. With the way my luck was going, tomorrow I'd wake up in an asylum fingering "Don't say a word" across four white walls in between rocking back and fourth in the middle of the floor.

I eventually finished getting dressed, thankful that I at least had my purse. Meaning a hair brush, deodorant and my travel tooth brush and tooth paste at my expense - having a feeling if I asked for one they'd look at me like I were a four eyed Cyclops. When I finally stood in front of the mirror to view the damage, I decided the dress wasn't that bad. It was very elegant "I'm going to work in the garden today" wench. I rolled my eyes. I really need to be rescued from my own thoughts... I shook my head as I opened the door to my room to find a tiny girl standing on the other side.

"Hiya," She said a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Hello there..." I said squatting down in front of her before wondering if that was a good idea. She was adorable in her little mini wench-like dress with no shoes on. She was holding a cloth doll and her hair was all disheveled, but the same mousy brown as Mrs Thoroupes.

"I'm Isabella," She said very enthusiastically.

"Well, then, hello there Isabella." I smiled back.

"What are you doing? Silly girl, are you bothering Bella?" I heard a chuckle and looked up to see Adam waltzing down the hall. He was handsome and probably around 20 years old. He smiled and winked at me as he picked up Isabella. "Youuuu are supposed to be finding Maggie to fix your hair before we go into town." He took his finger and lightly touched it to her nose. I watched their sweet interactions as Isabella protested.

"I could do that if you'd like?" I said after a moment.

They both looked at me, Adam cocking an eyebrow and Isabella's face lighting up like a Christmas tree. I smiled in response to her excitement.

"Well, I guess that would work," Adam chuckled after a moment. "You still need to get your shoes on as well." He said looking back at Isabella, she agreed by enthusiastically nodding before he set her down and she ran off down the hall.

"She is precious," I shook my head sighing.

"Yes, she's a handful though," He laughed.

"How old?"

"Four."

We both stood in silence for a moment.

"I..." we both started. I smiled and he laughed.

"Would you like to come to town with us?" He asked putting a hand in his pocket and tilting his head. His blue eyes piercing. Yep, handsome would definitely be the word.

"Um... well.. am I allowed?" I asked curiously. He laughed and I couldn't help but blush at the idea he was laughing at my statement.

"Of course your allowed Annabella, you're a guest in our house, you can do whatever you like." He shook his head smiling.

"Oh... right," I laughed lightly, "Well, that would be fun." I said as Isabella reappeared, with shoes and hairbrush in tow.

She reached up to hand me the brush before rushing past me into my room and plopping down on the floor in front of the mirror. Adam smiled after her, "She likes you."

I rolled my eyes, a light smile gracing my lips and headed over to kneel behind her pulling her hair back over her shoulder as I started to brush out the knots. Adam disappeared out of the doorway after a moment and I brushed Isabella's hair in silence as she stared at me through the mirror.

"So are you an angel?" She asked after I had finished. I set down the brush and furrowed my brow at her confused before picking up her shoes and unlacing them.

"What do you mean am I an angel?" I put her left shoe on and helped her tie it.

"Well... you fell from the sky... from heaven. So that makes you an angel... right?" She looked up at me, glowing, expectant.

I just stared back at her. "I don't think so darling," I said after a moment. "I'm just a normal girl.... just like you," I said finishing her other shoe and giving her a smile.

"but..."

"Are you girls ready to go?" Adam was back. We both looked up to see him smiling. "Annabella, you may want to put on your coat, it's a little cold out."

I nodded and helped Isabella to her feet. She took off towards him running into him at full force before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and she started giggling. I grabbed my coat and looked at it, momentary having a flash of watching beauty and the beast with grandma as a little girl. I shook my head and sighed before putting it on.

When we made our way downstairs Maggie was waiting for us in the foyer with Isabella's coat and hat. She helped her put them on before we headed out the front door. Isabella was rambling on and on as we made our way across the front yard causing Maggie and I to chuckle. As I laughed I looked up to come face to face with a carriage that was waiting for us and froze. I hadn't thought of traveling... I hadn't even expected to wake up this morning and still be here.

"What's wrong Bella?" Maggie stopped and turned to me.

"um... nothing" I shook my head and started for carriage again. I saw her eye me cautiously out of my peripheral vision as I kept my eyes on the ground.

I climbed in and sat down, looking out the window. Maggie sat down beside me and put her hand on top of mine, "Just so you know... you can talk to me. I know... this all might seem, well, strange. So I want you to know I'm here if you need an ear."

I turned and stared at her, her choice of words, as if she could somehow know and then I thought about what Isabella had said about me falling from heaven. Did they know? Just then Isabella crawled up into my lap to sit. I was shocked that this little girl had managed to become so taken with me within forty-five minutes, but I let her. I pulled her closer so she didn't fall off and she smiled at me before turning and lifting her head to peak out of the window as we started moving.

When we were finally into town, we got out and started walking. Adam had some errands to run and Isabella wanted to go get chocolate.

Maggie and I started off after Isabella once we were out of the carriage. Her independence of adults shocking as she just started off on her own..

"Maggie..." I started as we caught up to Isabella and watched as she climbed onto the top of a small stone wall and began to walk across the top like a tight rope walker. "Earlier Isabella said something. Something about me... 'falling from heaven'?" I lowered my voice so only she could hear. She snapped her head in my direction and furrowed her brow.

"What did she mean by that?" I continued regardless of her obvious shock.

She sighed, "... we... we know you're not from here." She shook her head stepping closer to me to whisper. "Your clothes, your accent... " She shrugged. "You should know dad's been telling curious neighbors your distant family in town for a visit." She finished.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Dad didn't want us to say anything, he said when you were ready to talk about it, we'd discuss it then." We started walking again, following Isabella as she walked down the brick wall. I looked at the ground, trying to comprehend what she'd just said. Was this really a dream? or could it be real?

"His explanation was that you fell through some sort of portal." She shook her head, "Dad's always had a creative mind. That's for sure." She laughed.

"But.... what if he's right?" I said turning to look at her. She looked back and gave me a half hearted smile and shrug.

"I don't know Bella. I'm sorry."

After we were done getting chocolate for Isabella we made our way over to grab some more tea for Mrs. Thoroupe. There were curious eyes everywhere, obviously wondering who I was. I learned the Thoroupes were well off and well known throughout the town. I also learned that everyone was getting ready for an annual March festival and that the king's court was coming to town this year so it was a huge deal. Perhaps the hectic movement of the market place is what kept people from actually approaching us. Regardless, I was thankful.

I couldn't wrap my head around the idea of what had happened. I desperately wanted to know if I'd just disappeared into thin air from Eugene, Oregon. What about Elane? She was expecting me to call her. What about my CK contract? What about ...dad? I sighed.

Once we had everything we needed we began to make our way back to meet Adam. Isabella was happy, she seemed to love all the hustle and bustle of the market. I watched her intently, just observing her reactions to others that passed and her faces; when someone did something she disapproved of and her smile when she saw someone she clearly liked. She was a unique girl, she seemed to understand when someone was genuine and shied away from those she thought otherwise about.

We weren't far from the carriage when all of a sudden the traffic seemed to pick up, with a few horses rushing past us. I was gazing down the street when Isabella called out "Rosey!!" and out of nowhere made a dash for the street.

"No, Isabella!" I gasped grabbing the bottom of my dress and running after her.

"Oh my, Heavens!" Maggie yelled.

I ran as quickly as I could across the street, finally reaching Isabella and grabbing her arm to stop her just short of a horse and carriage passing. I slipped trying to stop and nearly took us both to the ground.

"Isabella, what are you thinking?" I shook my head grabbing her around the waist to pick her up. Her face grew sad.

"I'm..."

"Bella look out!" I turned my head to see Maggie staring at me with a horrified expression on her face. I turned my head to meet her alternating gaze, but before I could clearly see the three horses practically charging us something hit me and I grabbed on to Isabella tightly as I went airborne before I hit the ground with a grunt a few feet away.

Isabella started crying, clearly terrified and I heard Maggie yell again, getting closer than before.

I looked up to meet the piercing green eyes of a beautiful face staring back at me as I pulled Isabella into my chest to console her. He sat us all three up, brushing off my back and sending chills down my spin at his touch.

"Are you injured?" Came the smoothest milky voice I'd ever head and I looked back up to meet his face again, gasping when my eyes met his full features. His bronze disheveled hair, the shape of his jaw line, his broad build, his brows. I couldn't believe my own eyes. I blinked repeatedly waiting for the image to dissipate.

"OH my God, Isabella!" Maggie said taking her from me, "What were you thinking, you could have been killed!" she said crying. Isabella just apologized profusely through her own tears.

I couldn't move. I put my hands on the ground to steady myself as my head went woozy and one of his hands shot out to grab my arm to do the same. I realized I wasn't breathing and inhaled, holding it for a moment before letting it back out.

"Are you Alright?" He asked, this time he sounding a little irritated.

"Yes.." I whispered. Still staring at him. I reached a hand out to touch his face and froze, furrowing my brow in confusion. I curled my hand up and pulled it back to my chest.

"you..." I breathed. "This can't be real." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry?" He said, also confused. "Right... well, next time I'll just let the horse run you down if you'd like." He cocked an eyebrow.

"oh," I gasped, shaking out of my daze, "I'm so sorry... thank you." I said nodding trying to get to my feet as he stood. He sighed and reached over, picking me up and setting me on my feet, clearly concluding I wouldn't succeed on my own.

"You should be more careful, stopping in the middle of the road like that," He said looking down at me, his hands still on my arms. I just gaped at him.

"yes.... I know." I nodded once, what was I going to say? Give him a full rundown? He'd obviously been watching.

"Well, you seem fine, so I should be going. Have a good day and... be more careful next time." He said before turning to walk away. I leaned against the stone wall and watched him go as my mouth nearly went agape. I bit my bottom lip hard to keep my jaw in place.

"Heaven's Annabella, are you alright?!" Adam said gasping for breaths when he reached us. He put his hand on my shoulder and touched my chin to make me look at him. I could see the panic on his face.

I nodded again, "I'm fine." He looked at me shocked, as if I should be sprawled out on the ground having a mental break down after everything that's happened the past few days. Who knows, maybe I should be... maybe I was.

After all... I'd just seen the same man that had saved me at 17 years old after falling off a bridge into a sea of ice in the millennium... in sixteenth century England...

* * *

Authors notes: Steven Conjocaru is an aclaimed fashion critic, he was people magainze's west coast fashion editor and has also worked for numerous television shows including Entertainment Tonight, The Today Show and American Idol.

The manors used in this fanfic actually exist in Tenterden, Kent. I know I'm not very descriptive about them, so I have a link if anyone is interested in what they look like. Your other option would be to google them.


	4. The Wishing Well

Big thanks to Brooke for all her wonderful ideas and contributions to this story, Arrow # 3!

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original content and ideas of this story are those of TheGirlNtheYellowShoes.

* * *

**The Wishing Well**

"**Love give me strength and strength will help me through." ~ William Shakespeare**

A week later I was standing out back, just inside the woods by the well. Maggie had brought me here to fetch water a few days prior and I just thought it was so serene and beautiful. I'd come out here multiple times since.

It was now open knowledge in the household that I was definitely not from here and none of us had any idea how to get me home. I was having a particular hard time with the fact that I hadn't at least called dad to tell him I loved him the night I got to the hotel. He'd been through so much already, me being missing would be the last straw. It would kill him and I couldn't bare the thought of going home to find him six feet under because of me.

I sighed and sunk to the ground beside the well, staring at the small stone wall surrounding the area that was keeping out the encroaching forest.

My mind also kept wandering to _him. _I had asked Maggie who had saved Isabella and I in the market place. I had tried to be nonchalant about it. She told me his name was Edward and that he kept to himself, not wandering into town very often. She seemed almost surprised that he'd been there, much less saved us.

I momentarily wondered again if perhaps I was asleep, in a coma somewhere in a hospital and having read _Twilight _recently maybe my head was making up some twisted version of that story. I mean, really? Isabella, Rosey, Edward? _Hello._

I shook my head and was brought out of my trance when I heard a branch snap. I gasped, bracing myself against the well and looking in the direction of the sound, I was met by Edward's intense gaze as he stood just on the other side of the small stone wall.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you," He stood especially still. I momentarily wondered if he'd snapped the branch on purpose so I would know he was there.

I took in a jagged breath before nodding. I looked him over, thinking maybe I had mistakenly saw some similarities last time that had made me think he was someone else, but no such luck... I was staring at _him_.... the man who would become my savior.

I relaxed against the wall before moving to stand.

"Perhaps I should go," He nodded and started to turn.

"Wait," I blurted out, my hand shot to my mouth and I realized I was half standing with all my body weight into the side of the well. I finished standing as he slowly turned back to face me.

"Thank you." I said after a moment, as he was clearly waiting for me to say something, "Thank you... for the other day. I apologize for the way I acted."

"No need to."

We stood there and stared at each other.

"Why...." I asked and he looked at me confused. "Why did you do it?" I shrugged. I just wanted to understand why this beautiful stranger was compelled to save _me_ of all people.

He stared at the ground narrowing his eyes, "I don't really know."

At least he was honest.

"Do you come here often?" He asked looking at me again as he put a leg up over the wall and stepped into the circle closer to me.

I shrugged. "Well, I only just got here, so often... not exactly... not yet." I laughed lightly at my words before turning to look into the well nervously. My words made my stomach queasy.

He walked around to stand on the other side and I could feel his eyes on me.

"You're sad...." He leaned over the well, tilting his head so he could see my face.

I drew in another jagged breath before letting it back out and looked up to meet his face.

"I know you... you know..." I said finally. I didn't mean to say it, it just sort of came out. I brushed my hair from my face and pulled at one of the strands, twisting it with my fingers.

His brow furrowed and he narrowed his eyes at me, "What do you mean you know me?"

"I almost drowned, but you saved me..." I paused, wondering if this was safe before deciding I didn't care, "when I was 17.... granted... that's hundreds of years from now, but you pulled me out of the ice." I said looking back into the water, waiting for him to bust out laughing or call me crazy. He didn't. He didn't say anything, in fact he was so quiet I would have almost thought he'd left if I hadn't felt his eyes boring into me like I had felt that night at the club.

"Bella?!?!" I heard Maggie call.

I panicked and looked up, but he was already gone...

"Bella?" Maggie called again. I swung around to face the woods where he'd come from to find no trace that he'd ever even really been there.

I sighed, leaning into the wall for a moment and looking at the ground. I inhaled deeply, the light scent of lilac reaching my nose as started for the path, "Coming."

Maggie met me at the edge of the woods by the garden, "Hey there you are. Wow, you can't get enough of the well, huh?" She laughed. I smiled.

"What's up?" I asked, brushing off my light blue skirt and straightening it out.

She looked at me weird, "Oh, nothing much. I was just going to walk up the road and thought I'd see if you would like to join, mum made a pie for Dr Cullen and asked me to take it to him."

I froze at her words.

"Dr Cullen, huh?" I asked looking at the ground.

"Yes, he's Edward's uncle...." She said eyeing me cautiously.

"Oh, they live near here?" I asked nonchalantly.

She nodded before heading off towards the house and I followed as she continued, "Edward's parents owned the land neighboring ours, the Heronden Manor, when....." She paused and turned to look at me. "When his parents died of yellow fever... Dr Cullen came to care for them. Edward somehow survived." She shook her head and looked at the ground. "They typically don't interact in the town affairs, they keep to themselves. A bit of loners I guess you could say?" She shrugged, "Mum still makes them something on occasion, you know, to be neighborly I guess."

I just nodded as we reached the back door.

"And Dr Cullen is kind," She added turning towards me and smiling lightly. That should have thrown me for a loop, but I was so caught up in my own thoughts it didn't register.

I looked up at her, "How old is he?" I tilted my head to see her through the sun.

"Who? Dr cullen?" She asked.

"Edward..."

"Oh, I don't know, 24 maybe?" She shrugged before turning to walk into the house. "Don't worry, he rarely shows his face around here, I'm sure you won't have to be bothered by him again."

"Why do you say that?" I asked when we had reached the kitchen.

She turned to look at me after grabbing the pie. "You just seemed a little rattled the other day." She shrugged.

I looked at the floor, not commenting further. I decided the less she knew, the better. I was having a hard enough time as is figuring this all out myself.

"Come, let's go so we can make it back before the sun sets."

I grabbed my coat off the rack by the back door and put it on, sliding my hood up before following her out of the house again. As we made our way up the street I momentarily wondered what Anna was doing. It had been a good 9 days since I'd gotten here and I wondered if she was looking for another job.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My assistant," I said without thinking. My head shot up and I looked at her, sheepishly. She gave me a puzzled look and I smiled in return before laughing lightly.

"I had someone who worked personally for me, who.... who would make sure I got to appointments on time, take care of extra things I didn't have time to do and basically get my coffee, tea and meals." I laughed and shook my head when I realized how stupid and shallow it sounded. "I guess you could call her a glorified butler."

Maggie furrowed her brow at me, not completely understanding, "What exactly.... do you do?"

I sighed, looking down at the ground for a moment. "Well... I _was_... a model," I said trying to figure out how to explain it to make her understand. "I got paid a lot of money to have my photo taken in expensive clothes made by people who..... who basically chose beautiful women and men to campaign their brand." I hoped she understood. She was after all well educated.

She nodded, "Sounds glamorous... getting paid to have your photo taken and having someone to be your minion." I'd definitely underestimated her knowledge base.

I laughed, "It is overrated. Trust me."

"Do you think I might ever get to visit where you came from?" She asked a moment later.

I sighed, "Maggie, this life... it's so much simpler. You should be happy with this place." I hoped that made her content because I didn't even know if I was going to get home, let alone be able to have future vacation visits through a time portal.

When we finally reached the Cullens I was speechless. Their estate was breathtaking and their home was that of a small castle. It amused me that Maggie just waltz so nonchalantly up to the front and raised her hand to knock. "Not in my lifetime," I huffed.

Before her hand reached the door it flew open, "Maggie!" Came an enthusiastic voice. I stepped forward so I could see who it was. A tall blonde haired man with sparkling blue eyes stood in the doorway. He wasn't just simply handsome, he was completely beautiful. _Beyond Beautiful_. I bit my lip to keep my mouth from falling open.

"Hello Dr Cullen! My mum asked me to bring this by to you," She said handing out the pie, glowing. It was evident in that moment that this 17 year old girl had a crush on the town Doctor.

"Mmm, Why of course, thank you," He smiled before noticing me, "Oh, you have a friend with you."

"This is Annabella, she's visiting us for the time being." She gestured towards me and I walked forward.

"Hello," I nodded slash semi curtsied. Face palm please?

"Well, please girls, come in," He gestured towards his foyer and Maggie beamed.

He led us into a large sitting area and disappeared only to return with three slices of pie.

"Thank you," I said as he handed one to me. I eyed it skeptically, trying to remember the last time I'd had pie, much less a homemade one.

"Your very welcome." He said enthusiastically.

"So Annabella," He said smiling as he sat in a large chair opposite Maggie and I.

"Bella." I blurted out, I looked up shocked at my outburst. "I mean, I prefer Bella."

"Right," He smiled, "Bella.... how do you like Tenterden so far?"

"Well...." I smiled, "It's definitely something a little dreamy." Knowing it wasn't far from the truth.

"mhmm," He nodded taking a bite of his pie. I eyed him curiously, something was different about him.... very similar to Edward. He had the light circles under his eyes that complimented his delicate opposing complexion. One just wanted to reach out and touch him to see if he was real. He looked up to see me staring causing me to blush and looked back at my own slice of pie.

"Maggie, darling, this pie is something else. You will have to send my most sincere thank you to your mother," He said turning to smile at her. She blushed and looked down too. I smirked, he'd just managed to make us both go tomato in point, zero, five seconds.

"Will do, Dr Cullen."

I heard a door shut and Maggie and I looked towards the foyer.

"Hello Edward," Dr Cullen said without turning to see who it was.

Edward rounded the corner cautiously and his eyes widened when he saw the two of us sitting there.

"Carlise." He nodded. I looked back at my pie nervously as he stood there and stared in our direction.

"You should try a piece," I saw Dr Cullen hold up his slice of pie, "It's absolutely amazing."

There was a long silence and it grew increasingly uncomfortable.

"So, Dr Cullen, will you be in town for the spring festival party?" Maggie asked suddenly. I turned to look at her. I had no idea what she was talking about, but I think I was more shocked she'd broken the silence than anything else.

"Actually I will. I was planning to attend." He nodded, "How about you and Bella?"

Edward disappeared from the doorway, "Actually, I hadn't gotten around to talking to Bella about it yet. We have a fitting for our costumes tomorrow though." I looked at Maggie in shock.

Dr Cullen nodded, "She should quite enjoy it."

"I thought you said the king was coming?" I said looking between Maggie and Dr Cullen. I didn't think just anyone would be able to attend such events where there would be royalty. Surely they had to do some sort of background check?

"Yes, it's one of the event's he'll attend," She said nonchalantly.

"You know... I'm not really one for costume parties," I said after a moment of silence, eyeing Maggie skeptically. Honestly, I had no desire to meet Henry the eighth. He was after all, according to the history books _I'd_ grown up with anyways, a year away from murdering his wife.

Maggie laughed lightly, "Don't be silly Bella. The gowns are beautiful, colorful, and extravagant and the masks are exciting. The party itself is quite a lot of fun too." Dr Cullen smiled at her words, nodding in agreement.

I looked between her and Dr Cullen again for a moment before I smiled, cocking my eyebrow at Maggie and shaking my head. She furrowed her brow in return, curious as to what I was thinking.

I ate a piece of my pie, the first piece actually and looked up to see Dr Cullen was now eyeing _me _curiously.

"Not much of a fan?" He sounded surprised.

"I'm just.... I haven't had much of an appetite lately I guess." I said setting the plate down on the table in front of me.

He nodded, "You look a little thin. Are you feeling alright?"

I blushed, "I'm fine," I assured him and smiled a little embarrassed. It wasn't as if I purposely starved myself. I was about to counter heartbreak as the reason, when I realized Jake hadn't even crossed my mind in days.

"That's just Bella, the perfect body to go with the perfect face and all." Maggie joked.

I looked at her glaring before we both busted out laughing. Dr Cullen smiled.

"Well, we should go, Mum won't like it if we aren't home before dark." She sighed, clearly disappointed, "Thank you Dr Cullen." She stood and curtsied. I stood slowly.

"Right, well thank you for your visit and thank your mother for the wonderful pie, for me?" He said standing as well. "It was very nice to meet you Bella." He gestured towards me as we walked towards the foyer.

"You as well Dr Cullen. Take care and have a great evening." I said following Maggie out the front door.

I turned to look back over my shoulder and saw Edward standing by the staircase looking as if he was internally fuming. I immediately turned around and caught up to Maggie.


	5. The Wilting Rose

Big thanks to Brooke for all her wonderful ideas and contributions to this story, Arrow # 3!

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original content and ideas of this story are those of TheGirlNtheYellowShoes.

* * *

**The Wilting Rose**

**"Here is my secret. It is very simple: It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye." ~ The Little Prince**

The following day I wandered into the woods by myself. I don't know what I was thinking, perhaps that I'd find my way back to oregon. Maybe that I would stumble out of the forest and onto the back parking lot of the hotel or maybe I was in search of a rabbit hole to fall back out of the way I'd come in. Who knows.

I had nightmares the night prior. Well, one nightmare... that dad was in trouble. That he was sick and I wasn't there for him. It had kept me up half the night and as soon as light began to filter across the sky I had made a break for the outside world, breathing in the air as I walked across the lawn heading for the path.

When I reached the well, where I usually sat I looked at the stone wall and decided I was all for breaking boundaries. I pulled off my heavy dress, dropping it to the ground, leaving my long white petty coat and corset on over a long sleeve shirt. I sat down on the cold surface before picking my feet over the top of the stone barrier and stepping into the unknown yet again. The forest hugged me lightly. I let out a breath, the morning dew on it. I could see it against the cold air as it came back on my face at the command of the wind and I watched it leave before looking back at the forest.

Embracing the cold against my body I began to walk forward taking in the trees and the filtering light from the canopy. The birds chirped happily along and I spun in a circle once taking in the beauty before me. I started walking forward once again and as I did I became panicked, quickening my steps. Not really knowing where I was going; what I was running to or what I was running from. All I knew was I had to run, I pushed myself forward, onward, never stopping. Not thinking I may get lost. Not thinking I may fall back into the abyss, not thinking I could encounter danger... only thinking about running.

I remembered my morning jogs in high school during track season, the dew on my breath and the sound of the pace of my feet against the asphalt. I remembered the jogs I took along the PCH in the early mornings before the rush of traffic, the waves crashing on the rocks below my feet.

My breath picked up as I continued and I began gasping for air as sobs broke through every so often, but I refused to stop. I had to run... so I kept running.

It seemed like forever before I broke through the edge of the woods at the same time collapsing to my knees in uneven gasps. I had to of ran at least two miles. I stared at the ground trying to steady myself before looking up to take in my surroundings through my tears. It was like nothing I'd ever seen. Something from a painting that doesn't exist, something that simply isn't real... that _can't_ be real. If any of this even was to begin with.

I stood, struggling to calm my breath in advance of stepping forward into the meadow. It was early spring and still cool out, there was no way the flowers should have been in full bloom, but they were. The dew glistened on the strands of grass and damp flowers as I passed them by; my dress gathering stray beads on the wet green as I pushed forward into the flowers without thinking.

The far edge of the meadow was cradled by a beautiful fur tree with a gigantic canopy, and once I reached it I collapsed underneath. I leaned into it and looked across to where I'd come from, taking in the scene. It was something I'd imagine Van Gogh painting... or Monet.

A song came to me then... "come... Josephine in your flying machine...." I started singing low as the wind carrying my voice away from me - stirring it up into the leaves and petals that swirled around in circles at the middle of the meadow. "And it's up... she goes.... up she goes..."

I looked up as the light filtered through the canopy looking like sparkling glints of sun on the pacific ocean as my eyes began to grow heavy. I allowed my eyes to drift closed and continued humming to myself before finally falling into a dreamless slumber.

***~*~*~*~***

I had been sleeping a while when I woke, I didn't know that because I'd opened my eyes, I knew it because I felt rested. I was awaken by a kiss... or so I thought it was a kiss... but when I opened my eyes, I came face to face with a wolf and screamed bloody murder. I jumped backwards against the fir and the wolf, startled, jumped back growling and preparing to spring.

I grabbed a branch from the ground at my side and swung at the wolf as I stood. _How Beauty and the Beast of me_. Accept I was no beauty in my own mind and I was short one beast. The wolf snapped at the end of the branch grabbing hold and I found myself playing tug o' war with my only weapon. _Give me back my fucking branch you asshole_._ I did not travel 474 years to die by a fucking wolf_. As if I needed any more clichés in my life right now... I just prayed it didn't eventually turn into a human.

It started yanking me from the fur tree and into the meadow and I yanked back in protest. When it finally let go of the branch the force sent me flying backwards onto my butt in a huff as my head continued on towards the ground, luckily the grass broke my head.... or my fall... or whatever you want to call it. I heard a massive growl and I knew in my mind it was lunging at me but as I sat up to watch my impending death something t-boned the wolf at such a force. My eyes widened in horror and I grimaced at the crunching sound of it's ribs and most likely, it's spine.

I scrambled to my feet again and stood there trying to steady myself. I turned to run the other way and if I had been smart, I _would have_ run. However, I couldn't move. Curiosity apparently can't kill a cat that still has 6 lives... so I spun back around to come face to face with Edward.

"Annabella..."

I must have looked terrified. I felt terrified. The muscles in my body weren't acting appropriately though, otherwise I would have been halfway back to the manor by now. I stared at Edward with an opening mouth, breathing heavily and trying to calm myself internally. His eyes were wild and the body of the animal lay at his feet, lifeless. He didn't dare inch closer, instead he became a statue with a look on his face as if he half expected me to lose it. I stared at him furrowing my brows eventually before swallowing hard. I felt my body begin to shake and forced it back a moment longer. I had already lost it in my own mind and anything beyond that point was only an expected reaction of my insanity.

Everything I thought I knew, every ounce of reason told me this wasn't real. That I was either dead or I was dreaming (or crazy would do). That the man that was standing before me was an illusion, a figment of my imagination, just like this place had to be. I stared intently into his eyes as he stared back at mine. I tried to reason with myself over what had just happened. He had just taken on a wolf in one swing.

I had been napping so maybe I hadn't actually woken up. My life seemed so surreal, so Wizard - of - Oz lately. Accept there was no Toto, no red shoes and I hadn't gathered a scare crow, tin man and a scared-to-shit lion to help me find my way home. The corner of my mouth twitched at the inner amusement of my thought, even as I was surrounded by death. Animal or otherwise. How black comedy of me and how appropriate of the times.

I couldn't speak and I was terrified for some seemingly incomprehensible reason, but I refused to let my face give me away. He was what I should be scared of, deep in the pit of my being I knew that, but I refused to believe it. Out of everything I had to believe now, it was one thing I didn't _**want**_ to believe. I moved my mouth to speak and nothing came out, I bit my lip. Finally my goose bumps got the best of me, reaching up my spine and all down my arms. He broke his eyes from my gaze and looked down. Furrowing his brow, he took a step over the animal towards me as he looked back up to gage my reaction.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. He was going to kill you." He said, looking at me cautiously. "What.... what in the world are you doing all the way out here by yourself?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. At that moment the quivers from my stomach reached my legs and I stumbled to the fir tree and held onto it for dear life. As if I'd fall to the depths of the center of the earth if I left go. Edward reached towards me as if to catch me from falling, but he didn't move as he glanced questioningly at me. I closed my eyes tightly sinking into the tree and opened them back up expecting everything to disappear and to wake up in the warmth of a hospital bed.

It was impossible though, no not impossible, apparently nothing was impossible. It was stupid. Not only was my bed across an entire ocean, but it was centuries from this place. Reason might not exist here.... but that didn't mean this was a dream though. Did it? As his stony hand pulled my stiff arms from the tree trunk, and he gathered me in his arms all of a sudden I was afraid it was and I was terribly afraid it would end.

"You're safe now." He whispered, sitting with me in his lap.

A loud sob rocked my body as I shook in his arms, but as his breath washed over me and so did the calm as I stared into the meadow with my head against his chest. His neck was cool against the burning skin of my forehead. After a brief moment he pulled his coat around me and hugged me tighter to him. We didn't speak. We just sat there and I wanted that moment to last forever.

I would have loved to of sat there until twilight with him, but as the sun leaned towards the west signaling early afternoon I knew it would have to end soon.

"I just... I.. had to get away." I whispered finally.

"From what?" He asked coolly.

I shrugged before acknowledging, "my own thoughts." I paused, pulling my body from his to gage his reaction to my words.

His eyes met my own, confused and searching.

"Next time you need to get away.... try not to get so close to a wolves den," he nodded, not pushing for more answers.

I looked away then no longer able to bare the intensity of his gaze. My eyes wandered back to the meadow and I searched for a tall-tell sign it was all a huge backdrop and this was some joke. _If Ashton Kutcher jumps out at any point, I will strangle him with my bare hands._ Great. Now my head was making up irrelevant notions just to avoid the moment that being in Edward's presence entailed. I was in too far over my head and I couldn't see the point in swimming back out. This was one time I'd rather drown.

"It's so beautiful." I said breaking the silence as I shook my head and raised my eyebrows. "Enchanting," I whispered, mainly to myself.

"Yes, it's one of my favorite places to come to."

My head snapped around in his direction unconsciously and I thought I saw his eyes shift in my direction from the meadow. He was probably gagging my reaction to what he had just said. I kept my face composed.

"We should get you home," he sighed, before standing and moving to set me on my feet.

When he was positive I wouldn't fall over he began to move me forward.

I didn't budge, my eyes were locked on the dead wolf.

"I don't think he meant to hurt me... I think I just startled him." I felt the guilt rise in my stomach.

"Regardless, he was a threat to you and he could have followed your scent back to the Thoroupes. The only reason they are here is because they don't venture that way and he was too juvenile to understand." I saw him shake his head out of the corner of my eye.

He tugged on my arm once more pulling me the opposite direction. "Come, lets get you home, you are going to get sick in nothing but a petty coat and corset."

My eyes widened in horror, I had completely forgotten. I opened his coat slightly and looked down to see what I was wearing before I bit my lip and looked back up. Edward looked as if he might have been fighting the urge to laugh at my reaction that time. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Sorry."

He chuckled and lightly replied, "That's quite all right by me."

My own eyebrows raised in surprise before I began to walk forward at the command of his hold on my arm. As we walked I narrowed my eyes at the ground. "You know... most people would have just shot it, Edward, not sacked it like the quarterback of a rival team," I said shaking my head and looking at him matter of factly. The corners of my mouth turning upward.

That time a throaty laugher filtered through the air and I blushed at least two shades to the wind. I realized how stupid I'd sounded, he was _Edward._ There was a large possibility that the only weapon he needed was himself. One man band meet one man army... and run for the hills.

"What is a quarterback?" He asked looking down at my curiously.

"Oops... um... it's like the prized player of a popular sport back home. The team does all the work, the prized player gets all the glory?" I shrugged. How do you explain 21st century football to a 16th century possible vampire? He'd break half the team in one tackle anyways. The wolf was proof of that.

Well.... I guess I finally found my beast at least...

I looked up at him through the afternoon sun and the alternating shadows of the woods. His pale face focused ahead of us and I noticed the circles under his eyes were darker than usual. I chewed on the inside of my cheek unintentionally.

"That's probably not a good idea." He said, still looking ahead.

"What?" I looked around. _As if he'd be talking to anyone else, Bella._

"What was that?" He looked down at me this time curiously. I furrowed my brow, shit, at least I hadn't been talking about Toto and Kansas this time.

"Um.... what's not a good idea?" I asked again confused.

"Chewing on the inside of your mouth like that. Knowing you, you will trip and break skin and that is not ideal to the situation in this moment." He looked back ahead as I stared at him pondering his words.

All of a sudden we came to a halt and I grabbed on to him not to fall forward, but stuck my hand out anyways, only to smack a tree with my palm.

"OUCH..." I shook my hand.

"Are you always so unobservant?" He smirked.

"Um.... no.... I mean, I don't think so." I was so confused.

I sighed and shook my head before walking around the tree and peaking at him from the other side.

"Happy now?"

He smiled a beautiful crooked grin, nearly crippling me to the ground before he grabbed my arm again, "much."

We walked in silence after that and as soon as I was safely over the stone wall that clearly kept out "Bella's all impending doom from fairy-tale wonderlands" I turned to say thank you, but he was gone.

I started at the woods for a moment, silently cursing them for blocking my view and sighed, "Thank you," into the woods.

I pulled my dress up off the ground and threw it over my arm before heading back to the house, trying to conjure up a story - this was going to be quite interesting trying to explain where I'd spent half the day and I only hoped I hadn't missed my fitting. Regardless, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that said I wouldn't have missed a day like today for all the money in the world even if it did include my almost death by a man eating carnivore. At least it hadn't been a dinosaur.


	6. Sweet Treasures

( Long chapter, enjoy :D )

Big thanks to Brooke for all her wonderful ideas and contributions to this story, Arrow # 3!

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original content and ideas of this story are those of TheGirlNtheYellowShoes.

* * *

**Sweet treasures**

"**Life is either a daring adventure or nothing." ~ Helen Keller**

After an excruciatingly long fitting for undoubtable the heaviest costume I've ever had followed by best acting moment of my life, the rest of the weekend went by quickly. My thoughts constantly found their way to my father. The longer I stayed here, the more likely they were to believe I was dead and it made my heart hurt to make him go through that pain all over again. I had even gone to such lengths as to have Maggie take me to where they had found me. Which was a mile into the woods from their house, on the line of the Cullen property. I spent _forty-five minutes_ jumping around like an idiot in front of Maggie and purposely falling to see if anything happened. _Nada. _

Monday, our costumes were complete and I was in awe of my gown. It was stunning, a deep ruby red bodice that shone my collar bones nicely with an equally complimentary billowing skirt. It was accompanied by a beautiful detailed gold and red matching mask. Maggie's was similar, but an emerald green color instead. At that point, I decided home could wait a few more days considering it had already waited this long.

The week prior Maggie had began tutoring me upon her father's request on how to act in front of the court and the dances we would do the evening of the party. We spent a lot of time out by the well and she eventually summoned Adam as her guinea pig for me to practice dancing with. Personally, I think Adam enjoyed it a bit too much. I could tell he was growing fond of me and I only hoped that if the chance arose for me to go home, he wouldn't be entirely broken hearted when I chose to _go_.

Mr. Thoroupe also told me for the time being, if anyone asked I was 17. I knew I could pass, I remember jumping for joy when at 20 people had started telling me I no longer looked like a 12 year old. No one wants to look like jail bate _forever._

In between all of my lessons I helped by watching Isabella and staying out of the way while everyone prepared for the coming weekend's events. And as overwhelming as it all was, I couldn't help but to keep thinking about _him_... It felt weird calling him Edward. _Not that anyone here would understand why._

I was sitting by the well again Tuesday afternoon, Isabella having fallen asleep bundled up in a blanket as I read her a story. I had given up half way through the Old English book and ended up telling her the tale of snow white.

I sat staring straight ahead at the opposing wall, following the crevices between the stone with my eyes. My thoughts wandering yet again to Edward.

"It's a little cold today to be hanging out here so long, don't you think?"

I covered my mouth to muffle my sharp inhale, looking down to make sure Isabella was still sleeping before looking over and meeting eyes with Edward. He walked along the outside edge of the wall before stepping over it and coming to a stop right in front of me. I adjusted my coat and took off my hood, my hair falling loosely over one shoulder in the process. We gazed at each other for a long moment before I moved to stand. I noticed the circles under his eyes had subsided, growing nearly invisible. He brought out his hand to help me and I took it, my breath coming to a halt as soon as my fingers met his cool skin.

He narrowed his eyes in my direction as I stumbled to my feet and he steadied me.

"It helps a little if you breath." he joked.

I exhaled loudly, blushing from the embarrassment. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You're an interesting girl, Annabella." He eyed me curiously.

"Yes, well, not really." I said leaning against the well and peering over to check Isabella once more.

"You're very good with that child." He said looking down at her, "She's quite taken by you."

I looked at my hands, "she's.... special." I said before looking back up to meet his eyes. He seemed more relaxed today than the day he'd saved me in the meadow.

"Or perhaps you are the special one and she knows it." He said, his facial expression never changing, never giving him away. This...._ him_.... was very different. Very composed... but then maybe he always has been. Perhaps he had just slightly changed with time. I shook my head and inhaled brushing off my thoughts along with his own.

"I was a little shocked to find you at my house last week..." he started a moment later.

"I'm so sorry," I cut him off rambling on, "Maggie asked me to go with her to take the pie and... "

He held up his hand, cutting me off. I gazed at it before looking up to meet his eyes. He stepped forward, "I was just going to... apologize... for the way I acted." He paused for a moment looking at me cautiously, "...as well as leaving you so suddenly the other day."

I bit my lip.

When had I turned into a rambling idiot? I was beginning to realize that in this... world... where ever it was, I wasn't myself, I was so out of my element I had no clue for the first time in my life what the hell I was doing. _Talk about having an OCD breakdown._

"I hope you enjoyed your visit?" He said a moment later bringing me out of my thoughts.

I nodded, "Your... uncle... he's very nice." He cocked an eyebrow at the way I said his uncle. As if I didn't believe it... I _didn't_.

"Yes, Maggie has always been quite smitten with him," He grinned a beautiful crooked grin and I felt my mouth slightly fall open. I closed it, hoping it was oblivious yet highly doubting it as I smiled back.

"Yes, I noticed." I said looking down at my feet and touching the tip of my boot to a rock.

"Bella..." my head snapped up involuntarily as that was the first time I'd heard him call me Bella.

"Yes." I whispered after a moment before biting my lip again. He furrowed his brow.

"What you said... about..."

"You saving me..." I breathed without thinking, again.

I looked up through my eyelashes, trying to gage his reaction to my comment. He put a hand in his coat pocket and waltzed over to face the well, our shoulders almost touching. I turned my head to stare at his sleeve.

"What makes you think it was me?" He asked turning his head to stare at my own shoulder, suddenly I felt very warm and I could sense his eyes on my collarbone peaking out from behind my coat.

I shook my head, "Because it _was_ you."

He laughed, seemingly irritated. "You know that's not possible."

"Isn't it though?"

I turned to face him as he narrowed his eyes at me, "What are you talking about?"

I got the sense that whatever I said was just going to be brushed off as if I was some irrational teenage girl. After all, to him I was probably barely a woman. Though apparently being 17 and yet to be married was frowned upon. I told Maggie to embrace it.

I sighed, "You're asking a woman who has had every possible impossibility laid out in front of her in the past two weeks to seriously take your words to heart?" I looked up to meet his eyes, tilting my head unintentionally and gazing at him in a way I knew I shouldn't. He just stared at me, the shock evident in his eyes. I inhaled and turned to face the well, leaning over to look into the water. I brushed down stray hairs that swirled up around my face in the wind and gazed into the water as if I could see the future. I laughed at myself after I realized I half expected Harry Potter to jump out after a moment considering the way things were going.

I inhaled deeply taking in a beautiful scent of lilac and honey when my foot slipped. I didn't even have time to react before I was standing feet from the well, Edward's arms wrapped protectively around me as he stared at me angrily.

"Are you _trying_ to drown again?"

My head snapped up to meet his face. I was so disoriented that I tried to take a step back, but he wouldn't let me go. I closed my eyes and squeezed them tightly and I felt myself begin to sink.

I opened my eyes just as my butt met the stone wall. Edward sat beside me and sighed heavily. Running one hand through his disheveled hair while his other still rested securely on my waist.

"You don't have to explain. You... don't have to tell me. I just," I took a breath before continuing, "I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to tell you I knew." I shrugged.

"Bella, it's fine." He said shaking his head before looking at me again, "You're a dangerous girl, you know..." A smirk came on his face and I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You're a recipe for disaster." He added after a moment, standing.

I laughed dryly, "clearly..."

He turned back around to look at me, "Please don't lean over the well like that again. You could fall and next time I may not be so close."

I nodded and stood beside him as Isabella sighed and rolled over. I walked over to her, kneeling, and brushed her hair out of her face before tucking her blanket back around her again. I stood and turned back to face Edward as he stood there observing my interaction with this tiny little girl.

"Be...." He sighed, "Be careful this weekend. The King's men.... They can be ruthless. They'll have a hay day with a girl like you and I'd hate to have to intervene." He said finally.

"You would do that?" I ask surprised.

"You sit here, after I've already saved you once and tell me I saved you from drowning... at 17, which you supposedly are right now," He cocked an eyebrow and grinned - _soooo busted_, "And yet you ask me if I'd do it again?"

I looked at the ground. I didn't understand. Not only why he would save me, but this feeling I got being around him. He obviously felt obligated to save me, but I didn't feel it was because he passionately cared about me and it made my heart ache. I mentally scolded myself, I couldn't ask that of someone that didn't know me and I knew it.

"Right... not the smartest question I've ever asked," I said quietly furrowing my brow at the ground.

He laughed lightly, "Oh Bella, you are enchanting. Regardless of your questions."

My heartbeat raced, I wanted to believe he meant that. I shivered just then and instinctively wrapped my hands around my waist.

He stared for a moment, "You should take her in. It's getting cooler." He stepped towards me.

I nodded and walked towards Isabella before picking her up and cradling her. I looked at her and for a brief moment I wasn't Annabella Anderson the model who was too absorbed in her own life to have a sensible relationship much less consider anything more. I was Bella Anderson, a lost girl with a longing to love someone. I took in a jagged breath and closed my eyes fighting back the emotions that filled my insides.

When I felt calm enough to open my eyes again, Edward was standing in front of me looking at me curiously with his head cocked to one side. I think he was deciding whether or not I was capable of carrying Isabella to the house without tossing us _both_ in the well.

A lock of my hair dislodge from place as a gust of wind passed and it danced in the air between Edward and I before he brushed it back into place. When his fingers touched my skin my body was electric and Isabella stirred. I froze and looked down as she reached up and wrapped her arms around me before she sighing "Angel" into my neck. Edward smiled lightly.

"Go," he nodded towards the path.

I nodded in response and smiled before heading towards the house. When I walked back out after lying Isabella down in her bed, I found the book sitting on top of what had been my own blanket right outside the back door.

***~*~*~*~***

Wednesday I was helping Maggie do chores when we got in a water fight in the kitchen. She had accidently splashed me and I rebuttled with an opposing splash. Mr. Thoroupe wasn't very happy when he walked in and made us clean the kitchen by ourselves. We couldn't help but laugh throughout the entire cleaning process, Maggie saying it was one of the most exciting things she's ever done.

It was so shocking, yet so refreshing, the small joy's all of them seemed to get from such small gestures.

"You do realize they may never let us in the kitchen again," Maggie said laughing as we mopped up the last of the water.

"Maggie, the kitchen is utterly spotless now," I said gesturing to the floor, "I don't understand why that wouldn't give them incentive to let us have a weekly water fight from now on." I busted out laughing and Maggie followed.

I was on a personal high for some reason today, but I was embracing it. I hadn't been this happy in a while.

"Well, I better go get cleaned up," I said finishing with the mop and looking down at my soaked clothes. I saw something white out of the corner of my eye in my hair and looked up, tugging at the loose wet strands. I still had suds in my hair from where she'd flung mop water at me before we'd started cleaning. Maggie laughed and shook her head.

I smiled and headed for the door. I was rounding the corner when I ran smack into someone and almost slipped in the hallway. I gasped grabbing onto the doorframe and my alternate hand meeting a hard chest as two hands leapt out and around my waist.

I looked up to meet the piercing green eyes I'd dreamt about the night before. We stood for a long moment gazing at each other when my hand finally loosened on the doorframe and he set me on my feet.

He cocked an eyebrow at my appearance, stepping back, "Heaven's child, are you trying to get sick?!"

I laughed, "Water fight." I rolled my eyes, "I'll be fine."

He shook his head and laughed lightly before a small grin spread across his beautiful face. He reached his hand up and paused, eyeing me as if to see if there were some reason he shouldn't touch me, before brushing his hand across the skin right below my right collar bone all the way to my sternum. I shivered involuntarily at his touch as tingles made their way up my spin.

When he pulled it away his finger was sudsy, he looked at it before shaking his head and laughing.

"Can I get you something, Mr. Cullen?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him and smiling. I knew it was only polite to ask.

He smirked at my comment before continuing, "I had actually come by to see if you'd care to go for a walk."

I stood in shock. My heart started racing. He cocked his eyebrow and smiled that beautiful crooked smile.

"Is that a yes, or a no?"

I blushed, it was as if he could hear my heart hammering in my chest as easily as I could hear it in my own ears. _um.. duh. _ I almost turned around to look behind me, because for some reason that didn't seem like my own thought.

"Yes... I'll get changed quickly."

He shook his head, "Take your time, you should let your hair dry a little. I have some business to attend to first, I'll be back by in a bit."

I nodded, "Of course."

He smiled at me one last time before disappearing back through the front of the house. I peaked back around the corner to the kitchen at Maggie to find her standing there staring at the door way gaping. A smirk danced across her face after a moment and I winked at her before I turned to continue up the hall to my room.

I sat in front of the fireplace after getting out of my clothes to try to dry my hair. I put on my under garments and brushed my hair out. After I was done Maggie appeared to help me into my dress and to pick on me a couple of times before going to change, herself.

I sat back in front of the fire in a trance, trying to sort myself out. This had to be a figment of my imagination. There was no way this whole thing was real. How was I supposed to differentiate them though? The lines had become so blurred.

I was in my own world when there came a knock at my door. I jumped, not expecting it.

When I finally turned the knob, after trying to slow my heart beat, I was met by Edward.

"Hi." He said simply, his beautiful eyes passionate and expressive.

"Hello." I said. I stepped out into the hall closer to him and closed my door. I finished putting on my coat and he tugged at it, pulling it closed before doing it up for me. When he was done he stood to observe his handy work before stepping closer.

I just stood and watched him, curiously as he reached behind me and pulled my hood up, "Your hair is probably still a little damp."

I chuckled and smiled, "Thank you for your concern dear sir." I said jokingly.

He cocked an eyebrow at me, "Come."

When we'd cleared the house, I thought he was going to speak, but we continued to walk in silence. It was actually so nice out that I didn't mind.

The sun shown brightly and the air was warm. After a quarter of a mile, I took my hood off to soak in a few sun rays. Edward just turned his head and stared at me, a smile on his face.

"You enjoy this sort of weather?"

I shook my head, "Where I live... it almost never rains. It's always just the right temperature, winter or summer." I leaned my head back and closed my eyes for a brief moment before glancing over at Edward. That's when I realized he was standing out in the sun. I furrowed my brow and stood up right looking at him.

He furrowed a brow in return, "Yes?"

"Nothing," I smiled. He cocked an eyebrow at me, unconvinced.

"Must be nice... to never have to deal with the harsh realities of winter." He said turning his head to look back down the road.

I nodded, "My family is from a town further north than where I live. So when I was younger, I had my fair share of harsh winters." I laughed at the thought. Portland was similar to England in the since that it always seemed gloomy.

Edward furrowed a brow, "You don't live with your family?"

My steps almost faltered. I decided I didn't want to lie to him, "No." I cut my eyes at him to gage his reaction. He seemed to be turning it over in his head.

"So, you live alone?" He said after a moment, looking at me.

I nodded.

I swore I saw relief wash over his face and I was about to respond when the sound of children playing caught my attention. There were five kids playing in a grassy null along the road, so carefree. It made me smile.

"If you live alone, who takes care of you, provides for you?" I snapped out of my daze and looked back at Edward. We had stopped walking.

"I do," I said as we began walking again. "Where I'm from... it's not unusual for women to be successful or wait until they are older to marry. I do very well for myself actually, but the world I live in is so vain, Edward. Being here makes me feel so... shallow." I sighed at the thought, staring at the ground.

"Annabella... you are anything but shallow," Edward said leaning into me. I smiled and looked up to meet him, our faces so close. He grabbed my arm lightly, "This way." We walked to the edge of the road and up the tree line of his estate before finally coming to an opening path.

"Is this alright?" He asked gesturing towards the path. It was worn, but grassy. I smiled and nodded. I knew better than to go into the woods with anyone like Edward with anyone but Edward... but it _was him._

We walked in silence for a long while and when I caught my foot on a root, he came to my rescue yet again. It really had come out of nowhere, but Edward took it all in stride. Sticking out his arm to grab my waist and my hand, pulling me back to my feet.

I blushed and he chuckled.

"For a girl who practically needs someone to walk for her, you seem to be surprised nearly every time."

I blushed even more, "I don't seem to have these problems at home." I laughed.

"Well, maybe it's just that you're a little out of your element here?"

I snapped my head up to meet his face and stepped back into a tree, leaning against it. It was so true.

He eyed me cautiously.

"You know, sometimes it's almost as if you can read my mind." I said looking at him intensely.

He laughed a huge throaty laugh that I couldn't help but smile at in response, though the blush deepened in my cheeks.

"My dear, I only wish I could read your mind. I have a feeling if that were the case, I'd have found a treasure so sweet I'd be the richest man alive." He stepped towards me.

I lowered my head, still smiling. "It's not that great, I live in _there_." I said pointing to my head. He chuckled again.

"Yes, but you also do not give yourself near enough credit on any account." He brushed my chin causing me to look up at him and he stepped closer. I searched his eyes, the same passion showing in them from earlier in the doorway.

He ran his hand along my jaw line and down my neck, pausing briefly at the hollow above my collar bone, before continuing along it and down my arm, "Come," He whispered once he'd reached my hand. He held it and pulled me along.

As we continued walking, hand in hand, I looked up at him. The sun through the trees adding just the right amount of shadow to his features to make it seem like a dream. I sighed and he looked down at me through the corner of his eye as I turned to look ahead.

That's when we reached the edge of a creek... I froze and inhaled slowly. It was beautiful. The stones running along the edge, the rush of water charging down stream and the sparkle against the sunlight shinning like diamonds in a curio at Tiffany's.

I dropped his hand and took a few steps forward into the sun. The warmth danced against the skin of my neck, my hair over one shoulder now.

"Wow," I breathed. "It's beautiful."

Edward walked up beside me and put a hand into his pocket, smiling. I looked over at him and took in his beautiful features once more. _This has to be a dream._

He furrowed his brow before a smile spread across his face. "Yes, it's beautiful, but I can assure you this is not a dream."

My mouth fell open, slightly embarrassed that I'd yet again spoke something I intended to think. Edward grabbed my hand and led me over to a few larger rocks, helping me up onto one of them to sit before climbing up to sit beside me.

"How old are you really?" He said putting a hand lightly on my lower back. I paused, looking at the river, I knew I was suppose to be telling everyone I was 17, but I also knew he already knew otherwise.

"Twenty two." I said finally, hesitating before looking over to meet his eyes. He nodded, a slight smile spreading across his face.

"And you?" I asked. He furrowed his brow.

"Twenty four." He said finally.

I sighed and looked at my hands, I didn't have the guts to say _yes but how old are you really._

"Twenty four," he said again. My hand flew up over my mouth as I realized I was dealing with some serious word vomit on my part. He chuckled at my reaction.

We sat in silence for a moment staring at the water and watching the birds flutter past.

"Maggie said.... your family... passed," I said nervously.

"Yellow fever," He nodded, turning back to look at me. "I was an only child, I grew ill shortly before my parents."

I nodded, "but you survived."

He laughed lightly and I knew why. I knew that he hadn't, but I didn't have the guts to say it out loud and didn't allow myself any particular thoughts just incase my mouth betrayed me again.

"Dr Cullen... is he really... family?"

He nodded. I conceded he wasn't going to tell me the truth, he wasn't going to give anything away. Then I remembered where I was, 16th century England was the breading ground for "witch" trials and "vampire" slayings.

I looked back out over the water, my mind wandering to dad, mom and Lana. I knew what it was like to feel empty.

"What about your family?"

I sighed, "I don't talk about them much." I looked at my hands, picking at my nails and furrowed my brow. "I... um... I can't." If I talked about my father right now, I might lose it.

He brought his hand to mine just then and took it in his own before lifting it and kissing the back of it lightly. "It's ok Bella. You don't have to." He whispered closer than I expected. I realized just then that neither of us had any expectations of the other and it was very calming.

I closed my eyes and just savored his closeness for a moment. I heard him inhale and opened my eyes just in time to feel his nose graze my earlobe. I shivered and turned to meet his face and he smiled.

"You are stunning," He whispered, his cool breath washing over my face. I felt my cheeks grow red and a smile spread across his face as my heart beat sped.

He brought up the hand that had been on my lower back and brushed my hair from my face before sliding his fingers down my neck and pulling it from over my shoulder. My neck exposed. His eyes focused on it for a moment before he leaned in smelling once more and I could of swore he placed a small kiss right behind my ear.

My heart was pounding in my ears and I worked to try to slow it, knowing he could hear it.

He looked at my face and his brow furrowed. "You're scared."

I inhaled and shook my head, "No," I whispered. "Just stunned." I tried to be assuring, still trying to calm my heart.

"I would never hurt you Bella," He shook his head a pained look growing on his face.

I nodded, "I know that." I brought my hand to his face, tracing the light circle underneath his left eye. He closed his eyes seemingly in ecstasy at my touch, it made my heart race again. After a moment a smile spread across his face and he opened his eyes looking directly at me.

"You're not going to go into cardiac arrest on me are you?" My hand froze and I felt a small gasp escape me. He laughed. Pulling my hand from his face down to his own chest and inching his whole body towards me.

"Relax, Bella," He breathed over my face again, I felt my whole body start go to limp as I choked out a jagged breath. He furrowed his brow once more.

Just then he leaned back against the rock and pulled me down with him before propping himself up on his elbow. I went limp against the rock, staring at him. My body seemingly exhausted. I dropped my hands to my waist, laying them on top of one another and he brought a hand down to rest on top of them.

As I looked up, the sun behind his head illuminated his bronze locks, his eyes glowing and his jaw line more intense than I'd ever seen it. I stared in awe and longing. I didn't care if he could see it in my face.

After a moment a small smirk crossed his face, "perhaps I'm more a danger to you than I thought." He cocked his head and brought his hand up to trace down my nose and across my lips to my chin before continuing down my neck.

I closed my eyes, enjoying his touch as it did things to my body, including making my heart sputter. When I opened them back up his eyebrows were raised and he had a look of shock on his face.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled, "nothing."

"An angel that fell from heaven," he said after a moment, mostly to himself. He shook his head and I narrowed my eyes.

"Isabella says the same thing..."

"I know... she's the one that told me that." He chuckled lightly. I furrowed my brow. When had he been around Isabella for her to say that, when I wasn't there?

I sat up, too quickly and grabbed my head, squinting at the water. "Head rush." I said, randomly.

Edward laughed.

"We should head back, I promised Mrs. Thoroupe I'd have you back before dinner." He said just then standing and holding out a hand for me.

I looked at him for a long moment, "You asked Mrs. Thoroupe if you could take me for a walk?"

"Of course, Darling, it's not like I could ask your own parents." He smiled. He grabbed my waist and lifted me off the rock, setting me down before grabbing my hand and leading me back towards the path.

I turned that thought over and over again in my head, that was so gentleman like. _What the hell is wrong with men in the 21st century?!?!_

He froze and turned around to stare at me.

"Shit," I said, my hand flying up to my mouth.

He laughed so loudly it echoed down the stream. I blushed. _Stupid random thought vomit._

He pulled me close, wrapping an arm around my waist as we hit the path and we walked in silence all the way home, the most beautiful freaking smile plastered across his flawless face.


	7. Secret Gardens

Big thanks to Brooke for all her wonderful ideas and contributions to this story, Arrow # 3!

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original content and ideas of this story are those of TheGirlNtheYellowShoes.

* * *

**Secret Gardens**

"**Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear - not absence of fear." ~ Mark Twain**

Thursday I was out back with Isabella as she danced around with an apple in her hand when a few men rounded the edge of the house. I froze, not knowing who they were. I felt myself relax when I heard the back door and Adam's voice at almost the same time. I turned to see him being followed by his mother. I grabbed Isabella's hand and pulled her closer.

"Well aren't _you_ stunning." One of the men said. It was clear they were part of the king's entourage. The outfits they wore made them stick out like a red rose amongst a hay stack.

I smiled warily in the direction of the voice, nodding once as I made eye contact with the men.

"Hello Jameson, What can I do for you?" Adam said in his most husky voice. I froze again. The similarities in the name all too familiar. I tried to mentally calm my nerves, not letting my panic show on my face.

"Hello to you Adam. How's it going here? Almost ready for the event?"

I turned slowly towards Isabella and kneeled on the ground beside her, "Why don't we go in for a moment?" I said in a low voice.

She must have seen something in my face that concerned her because she looked over my shoulder and a moment later glared at someone before looking back at me, "mmmm okay." She smiled.

I stood and turned back towards the three men as they all eyed me curiously.

"Who's the beautiful young woman?" Asked a dark haired man with piercing blue eyes.

I looked at Isabella and back at the man not knowing if I should respond.

"Annabella, she's family, just in town for a visit. We asked her to extend her stay so she could enjoy the events this coming weekend." Adam was so coolly when he lied. He was almost too good at it. I looked at him and he winked at me, causing an involuntary smile.

"Well, Annabella, I'm Henry and it's a pleasure." The dark haired man approached me and held out his hand. I gave him my hand like Maggie had taught me and he leaned in to kiss it. "Strawberries." he said pausing for a moment.

"I'm sorry?" I was confused. Then I remembered I had put on some of my strawberry lotion this morning.

"You smell of strawberries. It's a wonderful scent." He smiled kindly.

"Thank you." I nodded as Isabella pulled on my dress.

"Lets gooooo." She said eyeing the man who's name was Jameson before turning to look up at me.

"Right." I said looking back at Henry, "I must attend to the little one." He nodded.

I picked Isabella up just then and made a b-line for the house, trying to pace my walk so it didn't seem like I was as eager to get away as I really was.

Once inside I went straight to my room with Isabella and sat her on the bed, taking a few deep breaths in the process, "Bella...." she sang.

I looked at her, "Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, darling, I'm fine," I lied cooly.

"He's scary. I don't like him." She crawled into my lap as I sat beside her.

I nodded and pulled her close, "It's okay Isabella, I won't let him come anywhere near you."

*~*~*~*~*

Two hours later I was in the kitchen helping with food prep, some of the "entourage" as I'd referred them to Maggie were staying with us and expected a nice dinner. Isabella was playing with Rosey who had come over with her mother to help out and Mrs. Thoroupe yelled after them to stay in the yard while we were busy.

It must have been an hour and a half before I realized that Isabella and Rosey had grown quiet.

"Does anyone know where the girls are?" I asked curiously.

Maggie shook her head, "Last I saw them they were in the backyard," She shrugged.

"What?!" I looked at Mrs. Thoroupe who all of a sudden looked panicked.

"I'll go find them." I said immediately, taking off my apron.

She sighed in relief, "Thank you Annabelle." I nodded, wiping my hands off and grabbing my coat. I stepped out into the damp air as I pulled it on.

I immediately went to the well, I was worried maybe they had wandered back there alone. When they weren't there I walked back to the front of the house to see if they were out by the road people watching, which Isabella liked to do. That's where I was standing when I heard a high-pitched scream coming from the woods.

"Isabella" I gasped and took off running without thinking. Adam rounded the other end of the house behind me calling my name and Isabella's.

When I hit the woods I didn't slow, taking the branches in stride as they dug into my skin with my palms taking the brunt of the attack when I fell against on an old trunk.

"No... get away from me," I heard a whimper.

"Isabella," I yelled. I was so disoriented I started spinning in circles silently begging her to speak again so I knew what direction to go in.

"Bella," I heard Adam call.

"Over here." I called as I heard footsteps approaching, taking off in the opposite direction now that I knew which way I'd come from.

When I hit a small clearing I stopped dead in my tracks. Jameson was standing over Rosey who was lying on the ground with her dress pulled up and Isabella was hovering by a tree.

"What the hell are you doing, get away from her!" I spat rushing at him. He stood and turned just in time for his hand to thrust outward and send me flying backwards onto my butt. The air rushed out of my lungs at the impact and my eyes immediately began watering.

"You son of a bitch!" I gasped and stood back up. He turned to face me and I went at him again, this time dodging under his arm and sweeping Rosey up in my arms in one fluid motion before stopping right in front of Isabella. The adrenaline coursing through my veins. "You touch one of them again and so help me I will murder you." I growled.

He smiled and tilted his head to the side, "I'd like to see that."

I put Rosey down behind me beside Isabella and stood in front of them ready to pounce if necessary when Adam cleared the woods.

He stared in shock before responding, "What is going on here?" His tone murderous. Jameson just rolled his eyes.

Just then someone else hit the clearing, behind me and I spun around ready to attack when Edward caught my hands. His eyes wild.

"Edward." I breathed, relief washing over me.

"Get the girls out of here," He growled.

I nodded. "Adam...." I said to summon him to go with me. Adam didn't move, instead he glared at Jameson. I panicked, worried he might get hurt.

"GO," Edward yelled. I jumped, terror striking me through his voice. I picked Rosey back up and pulled Isabella to her feet before swooping her up too and headed back into the woods.

As I walked out, two other men, including Henry passed me to walk into the clearing. He eyed me in shock and it immediately turned to a look of guilt as he eyed the small girls in my arms.

When I reached the edge of the woods, Mr. and Mrs. Thoroupe were standing there with Maggie and Rosey's mother, Ada. They busted into tears when they saw the girls and after they were out of my arms I just collapsed where I was on the lawn, the adrenaline finally subsiding. I started to shake.

"What happened?" Maggie whispered, her voice scared as she knelt beside me.

"Jameson... he was in the woods with the girls." I breathed, grabbing my chest. It hurt and one of my ribs on the right side ached when I inhaled. I winced.

"Oh God." She shook her head.

I responded with a head shake, "I don't think he did anything, but he got bloody close. He was standing over Rosey when I hit the clearing." I busted into tears at my own words. The idea that I'd failed Isabella sinking in. Just then I felt two tiny arms wrap around my neck and I reached around to grab Isabella and pull her into my lap.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"I'm so sorry Isabella." I choked.

"You saved us," she said touching her hand to my face trying to make me see, willing me to understand, "you _are _my angel." she said before giving me a hug.

I felt a hand on my shoulder just then and looked up to see Mrs. Thoroupe. I was about to say something when Adam came walking out of the woods with Henry. His father immediately starting at him trying to find out what had happened. I picked up Isabella, eyeing Mrs. Thoroupe and she nodded before I headed towards the house, Maggie in tow.

The three of us sat in my room in silence, Isabella falling asleep in my arms after what seemed like forever. I tucked her into my bed and went to stand by the window. It was growing dark outside and I was dreading dinner time.

"I threatened him." I said finally.

Maggie stood and walked over to the window, leaning against the frame and staring at me. "I would have too."

"But I told him I'd murder him." I said looking at her, "and he seemed to like it."

She furrowed her brow, "You were protecting Isabella, Bella. No one is going to let him do anything to you for saying that." She shook her head.

I sighed, wincing slightly before turning to lean against the opposing side of the window frame.

A moment later there was a light knock at the door.

"Come in." I said.

When the door opened I gaped. I'd expected Adam or Mr. or Mrs. Thoroupe, but I had never expected to see Edward standing there. He looked over at the bed and saw Isabella sleeping and then looked me over again, as if trying to make sure no physical damage was done to me before entering the room.

"I should go see about dinner..." Maggie said after a moment of awkward silence. "Edward," she nodded towards him, passing him and he nodded back as she did. She turned and looked at me one last time before pulling the door closed.

"Are you Okay?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes," I tried to say but nothing came out. I bit my lip and put my hands together in front of me, walking towards the fireplace. Edward followed and stopped right in front of me as we stood at the end of the mantel. He reached a hand out and placed it on my shoulder, rubbing it lightly.

"The girls?"

I nodded, "I think... they will be okay." I let my eyes drift to the fire. Scared to look at him.

"It's all my fault." I choked out after a moment. Grabbing my side with one hand and covering my mouth with the other.

He grabbed my hand on my mouth and pulled it away, not letting it go. He turned it over and pulled it into the light of the fire to investigate my hand wounds. He glared at the dried blood and dirt. I'd forgotten all about the tree stump nearly taking me out and the unforgiving branches.

"No," He whispered, "It's not your fault. You can't watch her every moment Bella... sometimes, mistakes happen." He looked back at my face and I hesitated before looking up to meet it.

"I promised..."

"We all make promises we can't keep." He said knowing what I was going to say probably before I'd even begun to say it. I stared at him, my mouth going slightly agape again.

"Breath" he said inching towards my face, his sweet breath hitting my tongue. I inhaled unexpectedly and winched, buckling over in pain.

"Bella," He said shocked and reaching over. I stood back up, meeting his face closer than I'd expected. "What's wrong?" He placed his hand over my own on my right side, his other reaching up to touch my face. I felt flushed, pale as a ghost.

"It's nothing," I said after a minute to collect my thoughts.

"Don't lie to me."

"I just.... when I lunged at him... I think I might have cracked a rib." I shook my head and raised my eyebrows almost in disbelief at my actions. Apparently I wasn't the only one.

"You did WHAT?" Edward immediately snapped his head over in Isabella's direction, but when she didn't stir he looked back at me. He sighed heavily in irritation.

"Come," He said pushing me towards the chair by the fire. "Sit." I sat down as he walked over to my washbowl. He picked up the pitcher of fresh water and put some into the small movable bowl before grabbing a rag and bringing it back over to the fire.

He knelt down in front of me and I just stared at him. Taking in his beautiful features in the firelight. His bronze hair glowed, as did his delicate pale skin and the shadows of the room made my mouth water at the sight of his jaw line.

He put the rag in the bowl and rung it out before bringing it to my face and dabbing it to my forehead. "You're a brave girl." He said after our long silence, "To protect a child that's not even your own like that. To go after a man three times your size." he shook his head in disbelief.

"I..."

I stopped myself and watched as he brought the bowl up to my lap, setting it there before taking one of my hands and placing it in the bowl. I winced at the pain and closed my eyes for a long moment.

"You could have been killed." He said flatly. I opened my eyes back up to meet his, the piercing green burning right through me. He was angry.

"I know." I whispered.

We sat in silence as he cleaned my other hand and when he was done he returned the items to their places. I leaned back into the chair, a lone tear making it's way down my face when I thought he wasn't looking.

He pulled the stool from my washbowl over to sit in front of me and he looked at me sternly, "It's not your fault."

Unable to look him in the eyes, I started at his lips as he leaned in to place his hand on my upper rib cage right below my breast and began lightly feeling around. I cried out when he hit the sore spot and his eyebrows shot up in surprise as guilt shown in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," He said leaning forward, his forehead meeting my own. I could feel his cool breath on my lips and taste his sweet scent.

I closed my eyes at his touch and I shook my head against his, "its fine."

"No, it's not fine, he hurt you and he's going to pay the consequences for it." He growled. I leaned back and tilted my head so that he had to move his face into the light again. I searched his face, taking in all the emotion.

"Look at me Edward. I'm okay. I survived. The _girls_ survived. Please don't. I don't want to see you get hurt."

He laughed dryly at my words, "That's not possible, love."

I froze at his words as he looked at the fire, cutting his eyes at me once, most likely to gage my reaction. I brushed off what he said. Knowing that this wasn't real and not wanting to be sorely disappointed when I woke up or found my way back to my family. Twilight deserved to stay on paper... in a book... in a series... or on a big screen... not in someone's head, heart and life. It's not_ real_.

Another knock came at the door then and I sank back in the chair. Edward looked at me briefly before standing and going to answer it.

"Carlisle," He said opening the door.

"Edward." Dr Cullen responded. "Mr. Thoroupe asked me to make sure the girls are well." He walked in and Edward closed the door again. I just stared at the fire, not knowing if my legs would even hold me if I attempted to stand.

He came into view and leaned down towards me. "Bella" He said sadly, I looked up to meet his beautiful blue eyes. "How are you?"

I nodded, "Well," I whispered before Edward came into view.

"She's got a fractured rib and some contusions on her chest, lacerations on her hands. That's about it though, as far as physically." I cut my eyes at his comment. Wondering if he seriously thought this would mentally scare me for life - or maybe he just thought I was mentally impaired all around and that's why he entertained the idea of being nice to me.

Dr Cullen put down his bag and got out a bottle of what looked to be alcohol. "ok... well, lets get those cuts cleaned out good and then I'll double check the rib."

I clamped my mouth shut as I stood over my washbowl for him to clean my hands. Tears betraying me and sliding down my face. When he was done I couldn't make it back to the chair by the fire, my knees far too wobbly. So I walked backwards until my calves hit the bed and sat. My legs felt like jello. This whole day had been exhausting. Edward stood from a distance, eyeing me cautiously. I think he might have been waiting for me to finally fall apart.

After Dr Cullen was done checking my rib once more and listening to my breaths he looked over at Isabella but didn't touch her. "She looks relatively unharmed."

I nodded, "I don't know .... if.... um if he touched her...." I choked out wrapping my hands around my waist to keep my body intact. They both eyed me cautiously, ready to spring at me if I decided to collapse. "But she seems okay. I checked her for bruises before she fell asleep and she said he didn't..." I couldn't say it anymore.

Dr Cullen nodded, "I'm not going to check her right now then, I don't want to startle her awake and scare her more than necessary today."

I sighed and closed my eyes, thankful he wasn't going to wake her. I felt a hand touch my cheek just then and felt another pair of hands grab me. I must have been swaying. I opened my eyes to see Edward holding onto me, and Dr Cullen looking at him surprisingly.

"You should rest Bella," Dr Cullen furrowed his brow and nodded. "I'll have someone come up and take out your wash bowl to be cleaned from the alcohol, but you should stay put for tonight. Unless you're hungry?" he eyed me curiously.

I just shook my head no, I couldn't be bothered caring what he thought as far as my health went right about now. He nodded in response and turned towards Edward before walking out. Edward slid his hands under my legs and gently places another around my waist, lifting me. I sank into his chest, not much caring at the moment between reality and fantasy anymore. Screw them both in this moment for all I cared. He carried me over to the chair before setting me down and pulling a blanket over me.

"Rest" he whispered in my ear and as if my name were Ella Enchanted and I was under a do-as-your-told spell, I slipped into silent darkness.


	8. Mirrors & Masquerade Balls

A/N: I apologize for not updating last week. I had to take a last minute trip home for because of health issues, however all is well now (fingers crossed). So that said, Happy Easter to everyone and I hope you like this weeks chapter! Also, big thanks to Brooke ALWAYS for all her wonderful ideas and contributions to this story, Arrow # 3!

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original content and ideas of this story are those of TheGirlNtheYellowShoes.**

* * *

**Mirrors & Masquerade balls**

"**So in the simple blessing of a rainbow, In the bevelled edge of a sunlit mirror, I have seen visible, Death's artifact Like a soldier's ribbon on a tunic tacked." -Abse, Dannie 'Pathology of Colours'.**

Friday went quickly. Because of the events the following day, Mr. Thoroupe had forbade any of the women to go off alone and the children were not to be left unsupervised now until the festival was over and the King and his court had left.

I woke in the chair by the fire to find Edward standing statuesque by the window. He'd agreed to stay and watch over Isabella and I that night. I looked over towards the bed to find Maggie sleeping beside Isabella. She must have been scared to sleep alone and came in to sleep on the bed with us during the night.

"Good morning," Edward said walking towards me.

I looked over at him with heavy eyes, still feeling rather exhausted from the prior day's events. "Morning," I managed in a whisper.

He knelt in front of me and brushed my hair from my face. I felt myself unintentionally lean into his touch. The cool against my skin calming and his closeness enticing.

Edward looked at me curiously, "you didn't sleep well. I was tempted to move you to the bed, but I didn't want to frighten you if you woke."

I sighed and looked at my hands as he drew his away from my face. I caught his own hand in mine and placed it in my lap, "Thank you... for everything." I looked up to meet his eyes, searching them. They were cautious today.

He nodded before standing, "I must go, but I will be back later on this evening once my work is done."

"Okay," I whispered. I wondered if he was coming back because he wanted to or because he had to, but I wasn't brave enough to ask for fear of the latter.

With that he left and I sunk back into the large chair to rest a bit longer until Isabella and Maggie woke. My mind wandered to my father before Edward, Dr Cullen and the Thoroupes. I was starting to realize how much being here had changed me and for the better. I know things in our lives happen for a reason, which is so cliché... but what if we were purposely put in a position to make us see how different our lives could be, should be, from that which they are?

Some people struggle with death, others with illness, and others from people brought into their life, if only for a short while, that make such an impact it shakes the very foundation of their lives. I couldn't help but feel that not only were these people changing my life, but I also had a hand in changing their own lives. Especially Isabella's... and possibly Edward's.

I think the Thoroupes were shocked to see him so involved, where as Dr Cullen had beamed with pride. The rest of the town was entertained as well. He was typically a ghost of this town and they found it interesting that this little girl who just seemed to come out of thin air had changed that tremendously. I, myself, being that "little girl" was just trying to wrap my head around the idea that I had such an impact on him.

That day I stayed in my room, not wishing to have any unfortunate run in's with the court. Isabella had stayed with me, playing with her dolls on my floor while I sat on the bed and just stared into non-existence. Dr Cullen had come in a little before dinner and checked over Isabella before forcing me to eat something. He was clearly concerned I wasn't eating enough and voiced his concerns to me regarding the issue. I tried to reassure him that there was nothing to worry about.

I wasn't surprised when Maggie asked him to stay for dinner, however I was surprised when he accepted her offer. I was beginning to wonder if he was as captivated by this young girl as she was by him.

I found out Jameson had been moved across town, to a home with no children or young women. I had been angered to find out he'd walked out of the woods alive, much less with all his limbs and testicles still intact. Edward wouldn't even speak of it when I'd tried to ask him why.

***~*~*~*~***

Before I knew it, it was Saturday and we were dressing for the party. I felt so beautiful in my dress and I even pulled out make up from my purse, doing mine and Maggie's eyes in a smokey color with mascara to make them pop behind our masks.

"Wow," Maggie said observing her eyes in the mirror before putting on her mask. "I've never felt so beautiful."

I smiled, "Maggie, you are just as beautiful everyday. You don't need make up to make you feel that way." She rolled her eyes at my comment and put her mask on and I followed suit, grabbing my coat before we headed for the door.

When we'd walked down stairs, Adam gaped. I thought his tongue and his eyes, both, might fall out of his head. I smiled, it felt good to be wanted and be close enough to someone to know it. It's a different feeling when someone truly knows you instead of just what you look like from a magazine cover.

"My, Annabella, you look stunning," Adam said holding out his arm for me to take.

I couldn't help but blush a little at his words, "Why, thank you, kind sir." I smiled at him as I took his arm and he led me through the door. Maggie chuckled lightly and I cut my eyes at her and winked.

"I'm going to have to fight so many men off tonight, I may not make it," He joked.

My smile fell and my heart sank. Even though he was just joking, the idea of Adam getting hurt trying to protect me from anything bothered me.

"Perhaps a boy could steal chance a kiss just incase?" He leaned in towards me.

I rolled my eyes, "Wishful thinking, my darling."

Maggie busted into a fit of laughter as she strode up to his opposing side and snaked her arm through his, "Oh, dear Adam, I don't think you'd bode well from that kiss once Edward found out."

I froze as Adam sighed, "It must be the hair." I chuckled and Maggie smiled.

"Definitely the hair," She replied as we began walking again.

A throat cleared and we all three looked up to see Edward standing before us at the edge of the road. I smiled as Adam froze and Maggie started laughing again, I momentarily wondered if she had gotten into a liquor cabinet already without sharing.

"We'll wait at the edge of the property for you," Maggie said as she pulled Adam along forcing him to let go of my arm. I watched them go for a moment before turning back towards Edward.

I stood and stared at his fairy tale form before me. He looked like Prince Charming, himself. Except he was short one Cinderella and seeing as I didn't have a fairy godmother or a pair of glass slippers I worried gravely that it might not be me. Love it

He walked towards me, looking me over. "If heaven and hell went to war, it would be a battle for the love of the woman before me, Persephone has nothing on you. You _are _enchanting beauty, you _create it,_" he said stopping before me and taking a hand from his pocket to brush my cheek lightly.

I took in a staggered breath and tried to keep my feet planted firmly on the ground. I looked down at my hands to break contact from his piercing green eyes that seem to entrance me.

"I think you are sorely mistaken, I'm not worth the fight," I said matter of fact-ly.

"I beg to differ," he said stepping closer and leaning in towards my ear. I could feel his eyes cross my collarbone and down the center of my breast. The skin burned where his gazed touched, as if it were his fingers. "Breathe."

I inhaled again and held it in for a moment before exhaling. I felt my head start to lean in the direction of his own at my ear and he backed away to take in my face again.

"I apologize, but I will not be accompanying you all to the party tonight. I have business to take care of, but I will try to be along as soon as possible." He said putting a hand in his pocket and brushing the hollow between my collar bone and shoulder with his other hand.

I searched his eyes, curiously. I honestly hadn't expected him to come at all, but it was hard not to feel disappointed. I tried to keep myself composed and simply nodded.

"I will let everyone know, I'm sure they will understand." I said nonchalantly as a look of surprise crossed his features prior to dipping back to hide behind his eyes.

"Please be careful," He whispered.

"I appreciate your, uh... concern," I shook my head, "but I'll be fine." I smiled lightly, not breaking eye contact.

He furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes at me, "I am concerned, Bella. Is that so hard to believe?"

I swallowed hard and thought for a moment taking in the look on his face. Why was it so hard for me to accept that this beautiful creature truly did care for me?

"No..." I whispered eventually.

"Bella?" Maggie called.

I turned to look in Maggie's direction as Edward continued to stare at me.

"Coming," I called before looking back at Edward.

"Be safe, tonight. Whatever it is you..." I paused not really knowing what to say.

He smiled a beautiful crooked grin, "I really don't think you have to worry about that."

I felt my knees start to go weak at his smile and forced them to stay in the locked and up-right position. I nodded, "right." And laughed lightly before inhaling, "perhaps I'll see you later?"

He nodded once, "Enjoy the festival, Annabella."

I smiled widely and gave him my best flirty eyes, "Of course!"

I broke my gaze from his and started off towards Maggie and Adam, who looked rather broken and impatient. Poor Adam, I'd been so worried how my leaving would affect him that I hadn't considered what my feelings for Edward may do when he found out.

I turned back to look at Edward once more as he watched me go before closing the distance between Maggie and I.

"Is everything alright?" she whispered. I nodded as I locked arms with her and pulled her along.

"Adam..." I smiled as I reached him. I locked my other arm through his as I reached up and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

He blushed five shades of red before sheepishly looking at me, "For what?"

"For being you." I smiled.

***~*~*~*~***

It didn't take long to reach the party and we were immediately introduced. I will admit it was flattering to hear my name called out along with my completely fabricated title. Thankfully, I managed to make it through the introduction at the party and meeting of the king without a major fumble. I had been terrified of grabbing his attention though, so I'd made it a point not to do anything that would make me stand out.

But, If I'm at all honest, meeting Henry the 8th made me want to throw myself a party including a pair of white Kanye glasses and a "too cool for skool" t-shirt. I wondered if I could get his autograph? Take that MJ! If only people would believe me back home rather than throw me into a ward first chance they got.

I couldn't help but look at Anne with pity though. Regardless of her own devious mishaps, a misuse of ones power for personal gains even if mirroring her own was not entirely fair. I just hoped I wasn't still in this place to see her head roll off the block in a year.

Two hours into the party, I found a quiet place out by the edge of the woods and watched from afar as everyone danced around the fire, having made it out into the garden from the main ballroom after dark.

I leaned against an old oak and people watched. I enjoyed watching two girls hit on Adam, who had absolutely no idea what he as doing and I laughed. Maggie was a few feet away speaking to Jonathan Corbit, whom clearly had a thing for her, but I kept finding her looking around to eye Dr Cullen, who looked as handsome as ever.

She was so smitten by him. I'd tried to ask her about it earlier that day and she had just blushed profusely. I started to wonder if her mother was the one who really made the pies or if she did it to give her an excuse to go see him.

I sighed aloud as Edward was nowhere in sight. He had kept his distance today, much to my disappointment, but completely understandable after having to play babysitter for two nights in a row. He'd stayed with us again the night prior, Adam and Mr. Thoroupe having been out late with the kings court for a dinner. He'd left this morning before I'd awoken though, so I was happy to have seen him this evening even if for a brief moment. However, that didn't keep me from searching the crowds for him at the party all evening. He'd said he would come...

When someone walked up beside me, I thought the moment I'd been awaiting all evening had arrived. I smiled and turned... to come face to face with Jameson as my smile instinctively turned into a glare.

"Well, well, Annabella. We meet again." He said, a smirk on his face.

My anger boiled under my skin, but was quickly replaced by fear as I realized how far from the party I was. And alone at that. I turned to start walking back towards the crowed by the fire in attempt to get away from the woods when his arm grabbed a hold of my wrist, "Not so fast, _Angel_." He said.

My head snapped around in his direction and my other hand came up to meet his face as a loud smacking sound reverberated through the air, "Don't. you. dare."

I stared after him in shock after realizing what I'd just done and witnessed his smile grow more wild, more... sinister. I felt bile rise in my throat at the disgust I felt for the man before me.

"Now, don't be like that. You should know your place in the this world, Woman." He growled low in his throat, leaning towards my face. I mentally flinched away from him, but physically I couldn't move and knew better than to let him see my fear. I thought about his choice of words, my place in _this world_? Truly... I didn't _belong_ in this world _at all_.

"Leave me alone, there are some people here who think your life isn't worth it as is." I said in a low voice laced with hatred. He laughed at me.

"Oh, that's right... and if I hurt their new little _princess_ they are going to come after me right?" He rolled his eyes. I thought about reaching up and smacking the back of his head just to see that idiotic look on his face again.

He started pulling on my arm, inching me towards the woods. I bolted my feet into the ground, willing roots to grow into the soil from them.

"Don't" I said after a moment shaking my head. Panic rocked through my body from the pit of my stomach.

"Oh, come on. Stubborn girl, you should learn to do as you're told," He said yanking me, causing me to lurch forward. Just then I heard two other voices and turned to find two men standing where I had been.

"Jameson." One nodded.

"Loren" Jameson nodded, "Richard".

They both smiled at me, "who's the lovely lady?" They were more than a little curious. It was as if they wanted to know if he was going to... share.

Jameson laughed dryly, "This is my friend Annabella, or should I call you _Bella_?" He breathed into my face. I turned my head at the stench of his horrid breath. "We were just about to take a walk, care to join?"

They both nodded. I swallowed hard, trying to fight back the fear knowing it would only entice Jameson further. He tightened his grip on my arm and yanked me beyond the tree line and into the woods. I should have fought or screamed, but I didn't. I didn't even have time to react as he pulled me along in his haste.

Regardless of the situation, I couldn't help but be glad it was me instead of Isabella, Rosey or Maggie. And as we walked back into the realm of Bella's all impending doom by fairy tale wonderlands... My mind wandered from Edward to my father. The fear I'd held back so well began to consume my body at the realization I had fallen back into time to an awaiting death and my father would _never know_ what became of his only surviving daughter.

* * *

Reviews may save Bella from her all impending doom by fairy tale wonderlands. :)


	9. The Dragon

A/N: Big thanks to Brooke ALWAYS for all her wonderful ideas and contributions to this story, Arrow # 3! Also, I'd like to thank all of my readers who have taken time to tell their friend's about my story, I can't tell you how much I appreciate that! So Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer and a big thanks to her for letting me play with them! The original content and ideas of this story are those of TheGirlNtheYellowShoes.**

* * *

**  
**

**The Dragon**

"**Sword of truth, fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure." ~ Flora, Sleeping Beauty**

I don't know how far we walked into the over grown forest, but it felt desperately far. Far enough that they could get away with hell and no one would know. I found myself wondering where heaven was that Edward had spoke would also fight for me. _Be logical Bella._ I racked my brain for a bone, trying to will myself awake if I was really asleep, and wishing I'd trip and fall back through a portal somehow if I wasn't, but also terrified of leaving Maggie and Adam without any answers.

I don't know if when I finally did trip, it was on purpose or I was pushed, but I couldn't escape the pain that made its way through my head as I hit the tree trunk in front of me. I moaned and momentarily had to come to terms with the idea that if I was asleep, such things wouldn't seem so real... would they?

I felt a kick in my side where my cracked rib was and I cried out in pain.

"You stupid little twit." I heard Jameson say, "You honestly think you can threaten me and get away with it?"

His hand come down hard against my head where I had hit the tree and whimpered in pain again. The force of the blow making my vision go blurry and stars shown in my eye sight.

"What the hell are you doing Jameson?" One of the men yelled not moving from his spot. I got the sense he was afraid to cross James, but at the same time not sure what was happening. This didn't seem to be what he had bargained for.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing. This little _whore_ is going to get exactly what she wanted." he said yanking me off the ground and shoving me up against the tree. I tried to focus and I considered hitting him, but worried fighting back would make it all the more enjoyable for him. There was a loud ripping sound as the front of my dress fell open, exposing my right leg, I felt myself begin to shake involuntarily as his hand met my thigh and his nails dug into my flesh. "So what do you say Annabella? Finish what you started?"

Tears cascaded down my face, "I hope you rot in hell." I whispered.

His hand came up to wrap around my neck and he squeezed, cutting off my wind pipe. I squirmed against his hand, bringing my own hands up to claw at his as he choked me. His laughter at my meager attempt to fight back rang in my ears as I began to hit him with what little strength I could muster before feeling myself begin to slip into unconsciousness from the lack of oxygen.

All of a sudden the laughter stopped abruptly and I dropped to the ground gasping for air as his hand went missing from my neck. I tried to focus again, my vision still foggy from the blow to the head. I heard muffled cries and pleas for life, causing panic to rise inside of me. I attempted to crawl away from the tree but my shaky arms couldn't hold my body weight. I rolled over to lay on my back trying to keep as still as possible and steady my breath. I stared at the sky through the trees, the little blurry stars finally coming into focus as I heard a final grunt washed away by deadly silence.

It was all over so quickly and after a few moments I found myself staring up at Edward as he hovered over me. A lone tear fell down my cheek as I coughed and reached up to touch my neck again. Edward grabbed my hand to stop me, holding onto it for a moment. I felt my panic subside as it turned to relief.

"Eh..."

"shhhh." he said putting a cool finger to my lips and grazing them softly. There was pain evident on his face.

I furrowed an eyebrow at him as he let his eyes wander down my body. His cool hand grazed my skin as he inspected the wound on my inner thigh, causing me to gasp lightly and shiver. He froze, turning his gaze back to my face before pulling my dress closed to keep out the cool air.

I felt my eyelids getting heavy and fought to keep them open. Edward pulled me close to him, brushing my hair out of my face and lifting my upper body up off the ground so that I was partially sitting. I watched him cautiously as he inspected my head wound, worried that he might not be able to handle the blood. I searched his eyes and squinted to check the circles under them before realizing that clearly the last thing on his mind right now was feeding.

I felt like a fool. Why couldn't I grasp the fact that someone possibly cared for me deeply enough to be able to put their own needs aside for myself. _Jake._ That was why. I looked away from Edward's face, worried he would see the confusion and conflict in my face. That's when I saw Jameson on the ground a few feet away and his lifeless body was staring at me. I gasped and cried out in terror and in pain as I felt the ground disappear from beneath me.

"shhhh, my darling." Edward said in a beautifully smooth yet hushed voice.

A loud sob escaped my throat as he cradled me in his arms and I felt his head inch closer to the side of my own head. He brushed the hair away from my cheek with his nose and brought his lips up to my ear instantly causing my body to relax and causing me to lean into him, "You're safe now my Bella. Rest."

And, yet again, I slipped into a dreamless dark slumber.

***~*~*~*~***

"**At some point, you have to make a decision. Boundaries don't keep other people out. They fence you in. Life is messy. That's how we're made. So, you can waste your lives drawing lines. Or you can live your life crossing them. But there are some lines... that are way too dangerous to cross." - Meredith, Grey's Anatomy.**

***~*~*~*~***

A crackle in the fire woke me, much like my first day here. I opened my eyes slowly this time and took in a slow breath. I ached all over and I was well aware that something bad had happened. Something _very _bad. I was lying on a homemade cot on the floor in front of the fire in the old Cullen castle. I shifted my head slightly, ignoring the pain, to see the fire roar upward from the red ambers and wood in the fireplace. I followed the length of the flames thinking of how close I had been to hell this evening before I heard movement on my other side.

I turned my head to the other side in time to see Dr Cullen closing his medical bag and Edward walking back into the room with a bowl and rag. He froze when his gaze met mine and for a brief moment neither of us breathed.

"She'll be okay, all of her wounds are superficial, though she most likely has a concussion and multiple broken ribs." Dr Cullen turned towards Edward. He stood for a moment looking at him before he followed his gaze towards me. "Wow, she's something else." He said mostly to himself and shaking his head in amazement.

Edward walked over and I tried to sit up. They were both on me like a bat out of hell, holding me down, before I knew what the heck was happening.

"Don't" Carlisle said in a stern voice. I just nodded, slightly freaked out, but trying not to let it show.

"How ..." I was shocked at the voiceless sound that escaped my mouth as I tried to speak and brought one of my hands up to my neck.

"You need to rest your voice for now. Your throat is bound to hurt for a few days." He said a moment later.

"Magg..."

"Mr. Thoroupe knows where you are." Edward said cutting me off. "That's all any of them need to know for now."

I stared at him, wondering what had actually happened in the woods, but not having the guts to ask. I had become quite the coward in this world, as opposed to the 'take charge Bella' I used to know.

"Reposer ma belle fille." Edward leaned in and whispered patting my forehead with a damp cloth. Carlisle's eyes shifted from my face to Edward's, surprise flashing in his eyes before he regained his composure.

"I'll be back later," Dr Cullen rose from my side.

Edward just nodded as Carlisle gathered his bag and left. I watched Edward in awe as he cleaned my wounds yet again. I moved my leg and it ached causing a whimper to involuntarily escape my throat.

"You're whole body is boud to hurt pretty bad for a while." He said, the pain evident in his voice this time. He looked consumed with guilt and it bothered me.

"This isn't your fault," I blurted out, finally managing a sound, even if it was broken.

He froze and stared at me as his jaw locked into place, I realized then that I had turned his own words around on him. I wondered if Edward expected everyone else to fail. For their frail human attempts to protect life was as fragile as their own, but he... in all his glory had the power to do so much more and maybe he felt he didn't have room for that same kind of failure. I had always pitied Superman. The weight of the world on his shoulders. Being a hero didn't leave room for error. Neither did being a monster. Not that Edward was one. His jaw loosened after a moment and he finished dabbing my head. Working in silence from then on.

When he was done cleaning all my cuts and scrapes, including the ones on the inside of my thigh, he sat beside me and rubbed my arm lightly. It seemed as if he was contemplating something.

"We need to get you out of this thing," he said eyeing my dress and then briefly eyeing me, gauging my reaction again.

"Okay," I whispered. He seemed surprisingly shocked at my answer before nodding and leaving the room. He returned with a long white night gown and I was a little curious as to whom it belonged to, but I didn't ask.

He sat beside me putting one leg overtop of my own with his foot planted on the other side and helped me sit up before placing his other leg behind me so I was sitting between his legs. Once I was sitting I realized the leg in front of me over my own legs was so I could lean forward. I was woozy as it was, and being upright made me vomit-queasy. He seemed to notice and once I was leaning over his leg he began to lightly brush his fingers across the back of my shoulders and neck, applying a little more pressure each time. He leaned up to my ear and began humming a tune so sweet... I closed my eyes, it was beautiful.

After I had relaxed he began loosening the back of my dress, eventually shifting himself so he was straddling my legs on his knees. I leaned back into my hands and my arms ached, he cupped my face in his own hands and searching it over. Perhaps he was searching it to make sure I wasn't going to pass out or to make sure I was comfortable. Regardless, his closeness made me wish he'd stop looking for anything and just kiss me already. If this was going in that direction at all... what do I know? I'm just a damsel in complete distress.

"I'm going to pull your dress up, lift your hips?" He was clearly asking if this was okay.

I nodded and he moved slightly down my legs, never breaking eye contact. His cool hand grazed my lower leg as he began pulling up my dress and then again the edge of my thigh causing me to gasp lightly at the sensation it sent through my body, his own eyes lighting up at my reaction. When he was up as high as he could go, I lifted my hips off the floor and he stuck one hand out to cup my bottom and help me hold it up as his other hand moved my skirt from beneath me. When it was around my waist I sat forward, releasing my arms from their distress. My face was mere inches from his own and I stared intently into his eyes as I lifted my hands over my head, gesturing for him to take it all the way off. He complied... and when he had tossed my completely destroyed gown aside his eyes came back to rest on my body.

He eyed my bodice carefully as I eyed him, he seemed to be internally debating whether he should take that off or just leave it on. After a moment I sighed lightly and rolled my eyes while reaching behind myself to undo it.

His hands shot out and caught my own behind my back, his face so close to me that his nosed grazed the side of mine. My mouth parted in a small gasp, and when it did my top lip brushed his bottom lip. I inhaled sharply and shivered unintentionally, our lips grazing again. His scent enticing as it rolled across my lips and onto my tongue before sifting down my sore throat, soothing it.

He narrowed his eyes, "are you cold?" He breathed into my face and I inhaled his scent again. This time it registered as that same sweet smell of lilacs and honey that I smelt so often at the well.

I shook my head no lightly as he brought my hands back around in front of me, sitting them in my lap. He brushed a few stray hairs out of my face, catching my eyes with his own again. His thumb drifted lightly across my lips, outlining them before he leaned back around and unhooking my bodice himself. I leaned into him, clearing his head and putting my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. I could feel his breath in my hair and on my neck as he responded by leaning into me too.

When my bodice was undone I held it up with one hand while he slid the night gown over my head and when I was covered I pulled it out from underneath and he took it, tossing it aside with the dress.

Once the gown was all the way on he helped me lie back down before covering me with a blanket and lying down next to me, pulling me into him and cradling me in his arms. Being close to Edward was like being close to heaven. It was the closest you could get to feeling safe from all worldly pains without being free of ever having to feel them again. I felt more safe than I'd ever felt in my entire life. And for the first time in years... I didn't feel alone.

"It's okay Bella, You're safe now. I let you down and I'm sorry, but it will never happen again. You have my word." He whispered into my hair.

I inhaled once more, a flash of being beneath the ice and him swimming towards me coming to me before slipping back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Reviews may get you some lemony goodness between Edward and Bella! ;)


	10. Neverland Never Lasts

A/N: To my loyal readers, thank you so much for putting up with my lack of postings/delay between chapters. As some of you know I've recently moved! I'm still trying to get settled in, so I can't promise that I will be updating regularly again quite yet. However, I will be posting another chapter immediately after this one as a little something extra :).

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original content and ideas of this story are those of TheGirlNtheYellowShoes.

* * *

**Neverland Never Lasts**

"**Never say good-bye because good-bye means going away and going away means forgetting." ~ Peter Pan**

When I woke the next morning I was lying in a bed. I looked around before trying to sit up. My head felt heavy, in fact, I felt like a total bobble head. If one can feel like a bobble head... I guess one would have to know what a bobble head feels like first.

I groaned and let out a light breath, reaching up to cradle my head in my hands as my eyes adjusted. A soft light shown through the crack in the drapes and I looked up again to take in the room. It was beautiful with deep, rich colors and the huge bed seemed to swallow me whole. I sighed and rolled onto my side, cuddling one of the large pillows.

I found myself pondering the same thing I'd pondered since day one of being in this enchanting, yet deadly, time warp... I was trying to figure out what was real and what was make believe. I was trying to decide what was a figment of my imagination and what, if anything, could not possibly be imagined. I wanted to know _what in the hell was going on_ and could I trust _any of it_ to be real?

One name came to mind... Edward. I could trust him. I knew that, because I had seen him beyond this world... but could I trust _myself_ to know that something in this world may never be in another? And did I care? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear it when he entered the room.

"Bella." Came a sweet velvet voice as he sat on the side of the bed. I slowly rolled over to face Edward, his eyes sad.

"Hi," I croaked out, a small smile gracing my lips at the sight of his beautiful face.

"How are you feeling?" He rubbed my arm lightly before bringing it to rest over my hand. I swallowed. His touch made it hard for me to put two letters together, much less a word or even a sentence.

After a few breaths I nodded, "I'm okay." I tried to say it in the most assuring tone I could muster, whispering so my voiced didn't crack.

He looked me over, I assumed looking for any new bruises that may have popped up over night and his green eyes came back to rest on my head. I involuntarily brought my hand up to touch the left corner he was staring at and he caught my hand in his own.

"No," He whispered before bringing my hand to his mouth, kissing it and placing it back on my stomach, not letting it go.

"Is it that bad?" I asked, briefly wondering if my modeling career was over until I realized I didn't much care at this point.

He shook his head. "It will heal, I just don't want it to get infected." He sighed, "Your face is slightly bruised though." Anger flashed in his eyes before pain and guilt followed.

"But I'm alive." I said after a moment. His nod of hesitant agreement was followed by a long awkward silence.

"It's too dangerous for you here Bella.... You need to go home." He said ending the silence.

I yanked my hands away startled at his words. I sat up too quickly, but not stopping as I crawled backwards until my body met the bed frame with a thud. He stared at me wide eyed as I steadied myself and tried to focus on my breathing, eventually having to put my head against the headboard and closing my eyes.

When I opened them I knew Edward would be inches from my face, I felt his eyes gazing intensely at me and I could smell the lilac and honey. So, I opened my eyes slowly in anticipation of his closeness as my heart sputtered slightly.

He had moved further onto the bed, leaning over me, one hand on either side of my body and his brow was furrowed at me curiously.

"You don't want to go?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

I shook my head lightly, "I...." I didn't continue. I brought my hands into my lap and looked down at them.

"Bella, you don't belong here." he said after a moment.

That was when it hit me... he knew _everything_ and had probably known from the beginning.

"I'd be selfish to ask you to stay," he whispered a moment later and I looked at him confused.

I felt a lone tear escape down my face at the thought that he hadn't wanted me after all, mentally kicking myself for allowing the attachment and realizing that he was trying to give me a chance to go back to my life... to go back to my father who I knew desperately needed me.

He took my chin into his hand to force me to look at him, before whipping away my tear with his other hand. He brought the hand back down to rest it on my waist before inching even closer to me.

"I would want nothing more than to see you stay and it will pain me to watch you go, but this world.... it's too dangerous for you," He shook his head, "You're too beautiful, too enchanting and too naive for such a seemingly simple world."

I gaped at him, my mouth falling open, he wanted me to stay? But he'd just said...

"Speak to me," He said finally. "Please."

I sighed before reaching up to touch his face, lightly tracing his jawline, his skin burning beneath my finger tips. Edward was different and I knew it, how else does someone live almost 500 years? And if my life hadn't of become anything similar to that of Twilight, I would have had to of taken a wild guess. But I knew better. After all, I had read the book. All four of them. Just because this much had worked out didn't mean the rest of it was meant to. I definitely wasn't _that_ naive.

I licked my lips before pulling my bottom one into my mouth and looked back into his eyes, they were_ so _beautiful, "I know." I said finally. "I know I should go home and God bless my father, he needs me, but I'm... I'm so scared to leave you. Because that pain... it could kill me."

"You're already dead Bella," He shook his head. "If you stay here... you will die." All of a sudden the cool facade and the built up wall around Edward Cullen had crumpled. And I could do nothing but stare in shock.

"I was dead the moment you laid eyes on me," I said knowingly. "So what does it matter if I leave now? I'm still dead..."

He narrowed his eyes at me, finally realizing I knew more than he'd bargained for me to know. He sighed and leaned back running his hand through his hair.

"If you.... if you leave now, I have a chance at protecting you."

"You already do."

"No, Bella. This isn't your life."

"Then who's is it?"

"Bella, you _have_ to go back." He said angrily before standing. I felt the tears sting my cheeks. I couldn't stop them. Not now, not this time. How can someone go through two heartbreaks in three weeks? It's impossible. My heart ached and I momentarily felt it skip a few beats it wasn't supposed to. I brought my hands up to my head and leaned over my legs feeling liked I'd be sick.

I felt him touch my arm lightly before sighing. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, not opening my eyes. I wasn't okay.

I felt him sit back onto the bed, taking off his jacket and kicking off his shoes. He turned to me and slowly slid his arms around and under me, pulling me back down onto the bed, before sliding closer to me and wrapping them around me.

I just laid there for a long moment without saying anything as he took deep breaths into my hair and the side of my neck and in that moment I realized I wanted him to kill me. Because I'd rather die than have to live without him.

When had I become so dependent on someone besides myself? I sighed.

"My darling," He whispered.

I turned around in his arms to face him. I looked into his eyes as I put a hand on his chest and my other found its way to his waist. He slid a hand down my body, picking up my hips and inching them towards him before intertwining our legs. When he brought his hand back up he brushed through my hair, getting it out of my face and my cut. Being on my side made my ribs ache, but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, I was going to savor this moment.

"Edward..." I started. I honestly didn't know what to say.

He looked at me, waiting for me to finish.

I sighed again wincing in pain and his hand made it's way to my face, pain touching his own eyes.

"When I came here, however it was that I did... I left behind a girl that always got everything she wanted and I've become a girl that is finally truly thankful for everything she has been given and... a girl that wants more than what her past shallow life had to offer her." I shook my head.

"That doesn't mean you should stay and live a life that's not yours to live." He whispered, "You need to take what you've learned and live your own life to the fullest."

"I know..." I said the tears coming back.

"Shhhh my sweet Bella." He chuckled lightly, "This goodbye isn't forever." He whispered inching towards my face.

"Why does God always take everyone away from me?" I choked out unexpectedly. Edward Froze. He rolled me to my back before bring himself to hover over me, his knees on either side as he leaned down to meet my face. His hands cradled my cheeks and he looked intently into my eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

I shook my head. "My mom... My sister... I'm always so alone because anyone that has ever meant anything to me... has disappeared or been taken away." I choked out in between sobs.

"Bella," He breathed shaking his head, "shhhhhhhh," his cool breath washing over my face, calming me.

He brought his lips to my own, "I'm not going anywhere. I will _always_ be here," he said, his lips grazing mine. I closed my eyes, feeling them roll back into my head and inhaled at his closeness before his lips finally met my own lightly. He kissed me with such care and so gentle as I started kissing him back, my hands reaching up and snaking through his hair. His lips tasted of honey and I licked the bottom one, drawing it into my mouth and between my teeth. He groaned into my mouth before his tongue found it's way in between my parted lips to caress mine.

He pulled back after a moment and I fought to catch my breath as slowly as possible so it wouldn't hurt. "I will be there, just as I am here." He said suddenly. My eyes opened to meet his. He was looking at me cautiously, as if he half expected me to jump from the bed and run away.

"You said it yourself... I save you at 17," He smirked. "If that's the case... then do you realize you are saying I will wait 5 lifetimes just to see you again? You have to believe that I will be there... because if not, I now know that means your impending death." He shook his head and winced at the idea. "Meaning I will have never met you... and I can't bare that thought... the thought of having never laid eyes on you."

I just stared at him. He would wait for me? But why hadn't he ever seemed interested before? When I'd seen him at the nightclub a year ago, it seemed like I was in the way. As if I were a threat to something.

He rolled back onto his side and slowly pulled me back into his arms, "you need to rest." He whispered into my ear, his lips grazing right below my earlobe making me gasp and making my body electric. I shifted myself closer to him and I heard him chuckle.

"Relax Bella," He said after a moment, taking his free hand and caressing my lower back, "Later..... rest now." He said whispering again before kissing me on the forehead.

I felt my body relax at the touch of his kiss and I sank into him, finally giving back into the darkness.


	11. Closing Credits

A/N: A long chapter to make up for my absence ;) enjoy.

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original content and ideas of this story are those of TheGirlNtheYellowShoes.

* * *

**Closing Credits**

"**Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened."**

I awoke later to hushed voices and when I sat up I nearly fell off the bed from the rush to my head.

Edward's arms shot out and grabbed me. "Silly girl, you can't even sit up on a bed without being a threat to yourself." He chuckled.

I sighed.

"Yep, that sounds 'bout right," I heard Maggie say with a light laugh.

My eyes widened and I looked up to see her standing at the end of the bed, beside Carlisle and Mr. Thoroupe.

"Maggie," I breathed, steadying myself on the bed. A smile spread across my face and the three men laughed.

She walked over and sat beside me, "Hi Bella." She smiled too, "How are you feeling?"

I nodded, "I'm relatively calm... good, I guess." still smiling.

She chuckled, "Good, we've missed you at the house." I furrowed my brow at her.

"But it's only been..."

"Four days?... yeah... _too_ long." she said cocking an eyebrow at me.

My face went white, I _felt _the color drain. How long had I slept?! When had I first woken up?!

"Relax dear, everything is fine. Be glad you slept through the drama of them finding the slaughter house." She raised her eyebrows as if she was trying to tell a spooky story. I felt myself involuntarily shudder. Edward's arm reaching out to touch my shoulder lightly. I turned to meet his eyes and they were so warm, calming me internally.

"Girl's... are you okay for a moment? We need to step out and talk." I looked up to meet eyes with Mr. Thoroupe, who looked thoroughly concerned.

I nodded.

"Sure dad, we'll be right here." She said sarcastically. I smiled, Maggie reminded me so much of Callie when we were 17. So mature for her age, yet so full of life. Maggie was a friend to everyone and so full of love and charisma. When she wasn't mothering me she was making me laugh so hard I'd actually cried a couple times.

The men left after a hesitant moment and disappeared down the hall. Maggie got up and tiptoed to the door, peaking out before closing it all the way. She walked over and opened the drapes to let in more sun and I squinted at the rush of light.

"What in the world happened?" She said rushing back to the bed and jumping on it to sit in front of me. It was clearly gossip time.

I shrugged. "I don't know exactly. Except that Edward saved me." I eyed her cautiously, not knowing how much she knew.

"They found three of the kings men in the woods, including Jameson. They said Edward found them all three slaughtered and you barely alive." I just listened to her and nodded.

"Well, then I guess that's what happened," I shrugged. "The last thing I remember was Jameson shoving me into a tree and ripping my dress."

She froze and stared at me, "Oh heaven's Annabella." She had a look of guilt on her face. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone."

I shook my head quickly, making myself lightheaded. "No," I coughed out, "Don't say that. I'm glad you weren't there. I couldn't imagine having something happen to you too." I looked at her and grabbed her hand on the bed, "I'm fine and it's over." I nodded reassuringly.

She stared at me, "You're so strong." She didn't seem to understand, "To protect Isabella and risk getting yourself hurt." She sighed and looked at our hands.

"I'm going to miss you so much Bella," She said finally. I just nodded. Knowingly.

"I'm going to miss you too." I said a minute later.

We sat there in a long silence before she finally helped me to stand for the first time in days and helped me to dress in an outfit she'd brought. I noticed my things laying across a chair by the window. I started to speak, pointing in their direction...

"Dad brought it over. Everyone thinks it would be best if you stayed here until you left. After what happened with the kings men... They left this morning you know." She said before I'd began.

I just stared at my things on the chair.

"Everyone is coming over for dinner in an hour or so, some what of a farewell if you must."

I turned from the chair to look at her wondering when they were supposedly expecting to try to get me home and how. They had clearly been working on this for a few days. She summoned me to sit on a chair by the washbowl so she could run a brush through my hair.

"Why is this going about so quickly now?" I asked.

Maggie sighed, "King Henry didn't understand what it was about you that made his men so interested." I froze at her words. "Dad's afraid he may summon you to court if we don't get you out of here." She finished brushing my hair as I just stared at her through the mirror. He would try to take me? I felt my stomach twist into knots. I had no interest in "bedding" Mr Tudor and even less interest in losing my head, though it seemed like the easy way out of a forced life on the court. I quite like my head on my shoulders where it belongs. I'd leave kissing the chopping block to Anne.

After we were done getting ready we sat by the window and I stared out onto the lawn. There had been such a turn in the situation and I felt so lost, so helpless and I was actually sad to have to leave.

A light knock at the door brought me out of my trance and I turned just in time to see Maggie open the door and come face to face with Edward. She smiled at him and looked at me, "See you downstairs," She raised her eyebrows before slipping behind him.

I just stared in his general direction.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you myself." He said after a moment and I had to wonder again if he could read my mind or something, considering he always seemed to know things. Then I wondered if perhaps he just had phenomenal hearing like in the books. _Curse stupid knowing books... or my extensive imagination... which ever comes first I guess._

I half nodded half shook my head. "It's fine. I understand." I said, turning back to stare out the window.

"You do that a lot you know." He said walking over to me, putting a hand around my waist.

"Do what?"

"Stare into the distance as if you're missing something."

I sighed and turned around to face him, "I'm actually thinking about what I will be missing in about 12 hours." I smiled at him sadly.

The turn of events between us had shifted so quickly. I didn't know exactly how he felt about me and I wasn't even sure how I felt about him either. All I knew was it was killing me that I didn't have the time to find out.

He pulled me close to him with his one arm, cautious against my ribs and brought his other hand up to my chin, bring his face down to meet mine. His lips grazed my cheek as he closed his eyes, my own fluttering shut as his lips grazed mine and he took my top lip into his mouth. He kissed me for a long minute before pulling away, yet again leaving me breathless. He stood with a proud grin plastered across his face before his gaze shifted to the window.

I turned to see Isabella skipping ahead of her mother up the road.

"That little girl is so excited to see you," He said smiling and shaking his head in disbelief.

I watched her careless form as it waltzed up the road to the manor, a smile spreading across my face. I'd learn to love this little girl as if she were my own. It was almost impossible not to.

"It's going to break her little heart when you're gone," He sighed after a short silence.

My smile instantly subsided and I felt my eyes fill with tears at his words and the thought of Isabella once I was gone. I would miss her just as much...

"Don't worry my Bella," He said pulling me closer to him and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'll make sure she is safe and well taken care of," he whispered into my neck before his lips met my skin. I felt my knees go weak as my head rolled back to meet his shoulder behind me. He held me up and smiled against my skin.

"I love that I have that affect on you." He breathed. I tilted my head towards his and he brought his lips away from my neck, shifting my body slightly to look at my face. I looked at him longingly. I wanted him. I only hoped he wanted me just as badly. "Not now." He whispered after a moment as a small smile twitched on his lips.

We gazed at each other for a long time as thousands of unspoken words shifted back and forth between us. "Come, we shouldn't keep Isabella waiting," He said eventually, smiling and leading me towards the door.

When I reached the stairs I just looked at them. My body was still extremely achy and I was unsure if I'd make it down them. Edward saw the contemplation on my face before picking me up and carrying me down.

"Thank you," I whispered into his neck just before he sat me down. A crooked grin danced across his face and I felt my heart flutter, like a new butterfly that had yet to find it's rhythm. He cut his eyes at me and raised his eyebrows in surprised. I blushed. _Stupid - vampire - freebies_.

We walked into the living area and a huge shriek came from the couch. "BELLLA!!!"

I laughed and looked over to see Isabella spring up and rush towards me, she hit me at such a force it rocked me backwards and I winced in pain. Edward grabbed my waist to steady me, eyeing the little girl in irritation. I rolled my eyes and laughed before picking her up and setting her on the opposite hip from my broken ribs.

"Hi Darling," I said when her face was even with mine.

"Is that such a good idea?" Mrs. Thoroupe asked, looking surprised.

Isabella and I both looked over at her and I nodded. "I'm okay." I said smiling.

She relaxed and nodded in return, "It's good to see you well, Annabelle."

"Thank you." She was the only one that didn't call me Bella, but I'd become accustom to her _Annabelle..._ It was what my mother used to call me.

Isabella wasted no time going on a tangent about her day and how she'd gone to the market. We all stared in disbelief as this little tiny child's voice filled the room with barely enough room for a breath here and there. Everyone sat back down as I carried her over to the end of the couch listening with content and giving her an occasional face of surprise at her comments about things that had happened, but ten minutes later the conversation shifted.

"Bella, where have you been? I have been so bored without you..." Isabella started rambling, everyone began to laugh, "well... accept for the visit from Lana, but..." My eyes snapped back in her direction widening in horror and I nearly dropped her as my knees went weak. Everyone stared in shock.

"Who's Lana?" Maggie said after an awkward moment, furrowing her brow in confusion. I inhaled a jagged breath staring at Isabella as she looked back at me, cautiously, _as if she knew_.

"Maybe you should put her down for a moment." Edward said eyeing me worriedly.

I walked over and sat in a chair, placing her on my lap, looking intently at her as Dr Cullen walked into the room and stood observing what was going on.

"Isabella... where did you see... Lana?" I asked, my voice cracking on her name.

She smiled up at me, "I saw her in the garden, where we always play. She told me to tell you to stop being so stubborn all the time. I don't know what that means, of course. But I told her I would tell you." I felt my eyes begin to fill with tears and Isabella's smile fell.

"Is that mean?" She asked, confused.

"No darling." I paused, "Have you seen her before?" I was frightened and also confused, myself.

She nodded, furrowing her brow. "I saw her the night you fell from the sky," She said looking up at me with an innocent expression. Before her eyes widened at her comment and she looked around the room worried she might be in trouble over saying that in front of company.

I felt myself begin to shake.

"Did she...... Did she say anything to you then?"

She nodded excitedly, "She told me someone special was coming to visit and..." She stopped.

"And what little Bella?" I whispered. She looked at me surprised before a huge smile washed over her face, obviously pleased by my words.

"She said to tell you that your heart locket is under a board at the foot of her bed." She shrugged. "And to tell you she's sorry she took it, but she really did mean to give it back to you before the trip to California."

My mouth fell opened and I gaped at her. After a moment she was out of my arms and I was staring at where she had been sitting. The room was all too silent, accept for a lone sobbed that escaped my chest. I looked up to meet 7 confused sets of eyes and one pair of eyes that were knowingly sad.

"I'm so confused, who is Lana? And what is California?" Maggie asked again shaking her head looking between Dr Cullen's arms, where Isabella was now cradled, and me.

I looked at her, not knowing how to answer, before a little voice said, "That's Bella's sister."

"What?" Maggie asked in surprised.

There was a long silence as everyone waited for a response. I looked up to meet her eyes finally before I choked out, "My _dead_ sister," bringing my hand up to my mouth and clasping it over it.

7 pairs of eyes turned to shock before I fled the room and broke through the back door of the house out into the yard. I felt my knees go weak and I stumbled to the ground. I stared down at a lone flower starting to bloom. I thought I might be sick as I started to gag, but then I realized I'd had nothing of real substance for days so there was no point.

"Bella?" I heard after a moment. Dr Cullen knelt beside me and I looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry. I... " I shook my head. "I had to get out of there."

He nodded. "I understand."

He eyed me cautiously, "if you don't want to do din..."

"No," I cut him off panicking. I had already grown so weak since I'd been here, physically and mentally. I had to force myself through this. Especially if I'd have to go back to a world where I'd have to do it regardless. "I'll be fine. I just need a moment." I assured him.

He furrowed his brow looking at me intently. "Okay." He said after a couple of minutes before getting up.

I went to stand after him and he helped me to my feet. I brushed my dress off before turning back towards the house. I thought about the confused little girl sitting inside probably horrified about what had just happened and my heart broke. I took a deep breath in, ignoring the pain and walked in ahead of Dr. Cullen.

When I rounded the corner into the living area everyone was standing around Isabella. I walked over to her and peaked around Mr. Thoroupe.

She met my eyes immediately, her face red and stained. I smiled at her lightly. "My little Bella, don't cry." I whispered as everyone moved and I went to knell in front of her on the couch.

"I.."

"You have nothing to apologize for, " I cut her off and whipped away her tears with my hands. "I'm a little hungry, how about you?" I smiled at her again.

This time she smiled too and nodded as I held out my hands, picking her up again. She laid her head on my shoulder once in my arms, "I'm going to miss you when you're gone Bella."

"I'm going to miss you too, but you know, we're all linked by this." I said putting my hand over her heart, "and you will _always_ be in my heart." She smiled before lifting her head. In that moment I realized just how much I had changed in the past three weeks.

"And at least Lana can come visit you," I said before heading into the dinning room, my eye catching Edward's as I walked passed him.

Dinner was relatively quiet to start off with, but once everyone was comfortable again the conversation flowed. Adam and Maggie kept reminiscing about the past three weeks and all that had happened. Isabella occasionally mumbled to herself and I wondered if maybe she was talking to someone we couldn't see.

Edward sat beside me and half way through the dinner he took my hand under the table, calming my nerves.

Once it was over we said our goodnights, in hopes of seeing each other one last time in the morning. I had learned how Dr Cullen and Mr. Thoroupe were going to try to get me home and after having already been out to the area myself, even if it was a feeble attempt, I didn't know if this was going to work.

It still felt as if everything was moving so quickly. I felt like I was nearing the closing credits to my life's movie. I was trying to draw it out as long as possible, but more than 2.5 hours leaves nothing to the imagination apparently. And in my world, you definitely needed one.

After I'd gotten ready for bed there was a knock at my door and Edward peaked around it. I smiled at him as I crawled under the covers and he walked in, closing the door behind him. He came over to the bed, taking off his coat and shoes before also slipping out of his shirt.

I gaped. His physique was dreamy. I felt my cheeks burn and when I finally looked up to meet his face he was glowing at me. He raised an eyebrow and lowered it quickly and I blushed even more.

"Oh Bella," He laughed before crawling under the covers next to me. He pulled me close to him, breathing in my scent and I baked in the sunshine of it all.

It felt good to be wanted like this, by a man. Jake had never wanted me this way, he'd never loved me this way. A small part of me also knew that this probably wasn't real either. A figment of my imagination, but for the moment I yet again did not care.

His hands roamed my body and his eyes grew in surprise when he realized my nightgown was pushed up my thigh. His hand grazed the skin where the bundle of fabric was and I gasped. He smiled and ran his hand along that line until it came to rest at the back of my thigh, he inched the fabric up even more before grabbing my leg just below my butt and sliding his hand back down, pulling my leg up and over his hip in the process. His cool hand made my skin burn as the rest of my body grew ecstatic at his touch. I groaned and leaned back towards the bed causing him to roll slightly to keep his body close to mine.

I closed my eyes as his nose touched my jawline and traced it up to my ear lobe before I took a jagged breath in. I felt that crooked grin grace his lips against my ear and it made my knees go weak even though I was already lying down.

"You are so beautiful," He whispered. My eyes shot open and I didn't have to roam far to meet his gaze.

"_you are_," he whispered his nose grazing my own.

"No... _you_ are." I whispered back before my hands finally came up to caress his chest. He moaned against my touch and his head lolled for a moment before it came back to my face and his lips touched mine. I inhaled again taking in the lilac and honey before pulling his lip back into my mouth for the second time. He rolled atop me, moving between my legs and holding himself up over me, his hand making its way back up the back of my leg, stopping once at my calve and once on my thigh before he plunged it under my night gown and caressed my bottom. He pulled me up towards him and I felt him at my middle. I gasped arching my back into his chest as my hands went up to meet his hair, trying to push him closer to me. His tongue came out to meet my own in one instant and we both moaned again before he pulled away.

I didn't fight it. I just collapsed onto the bed gasping for air, ignoring the pain in my side as he rolled over beside me. "You're going to destroy me." He breathed.

I smiled at the thought that was impossible and turned to look at him. He gazed back at me, his green eyes piercing right through my soul.

"I want you.... I want all of you." I blurted out suddenly. He froze. His eyes widening before he groaned and leaned back into the bed staring at the ceiling. I furrowed my brow, not understanding what I had done, what I had said. I'd ruined it when the realization of what I _had_ said sunk in.

I started to sit up, propping myself up on my elbows when he rolled over on his side and propped himself up beside me, "where are you going?" He looked half panicked, touching his hand to my waist.

"No where," I whispered. I was so confused.

"Bella..." He sighed and brought his hand up to my face, tracing from my healing wound down my temple, across my cheek and bringing his hand to rest on my lips. "I can't." He said simply.

I felt my mask come up for the first time since I'd come to the God forsaken place. I could feel my face go blank and I could see the concern on his face when it changed.

"It's not what you think." He said, putting his hand to my cheek. "I would love that.... more than anything... but... I can't because I might hurt you."

I just stared, all of a sudden I was even more confused than before. I broke my gaze with him to look down towards the fire thinking. What had I missed? That's when it hit me.

Strength.

I turned back to look at him, the understanding showing in my eyes. I was hoping it was showing more than the pain. I nodded lying back down on the bed.

He pulled me into him and caressed me lightly, obviously feeling defeat and disappointment, much like myself.

I felt myself start to doze off, not wanting to because of what little time we had, but knowing I couldn't seem to fight the forces of nature around Edward.

"Maybe one day my Bella... Maybe one day." He whispered as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	12. A New Beginning: Leaving Wonderland

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original content and ideas of this story are those of TheGirlNtheYellowShoes.

**Author's Note:**

To all of my readers who have been ever so patient with my absence and neglect to this story. As most of you who read this story from the beginning probably know, I moved last spring to a new state and began training again - only to get injured and spend months in PT trying to recover. So most of my online extra curricula's had to take a back seat to RL. However, I'm back and I will try to continue to update this story regularly. I already have the next 4 chapters, So I hopefully I can stay ahead of the story and continue to post once a week at least.

My Beta for this story, Brooke, is expecting her first child _*yay for little peanut*_. So I am going to attempt to review my own chapters for the time being in order to give her a break, as she has many other things she has to take care of right now. So bare with me if there are mistakes, and just let me know. Thanks!

And with that said... enjoy! :)

* * *

**A New Beginning: Leaving Wonderland**

"**It is good to have an end to journey towards; but it is the journey that matters in the end." ~ Ursula K. Le Guin**

I would love to say I remember the next morning... That I remember changing back into my jeans and north face coat and saying my goodbyes. That I remember Isabella hugging my legs one last time and Edward's last stony embrace, But I didn't. I didn't remember any of it.

I woke up in the falling snow, staring upwards as the white glistening flakes danced around my face. I sat up, my body half covered in snow and stiff from the cold.

Looking overhead towards a well lit area, I could see a congregation of people standing inside the hotel lobby, not remembering so many people when I had arrived... obviously earlier, as It was dark out now.

That's when it hit me... _it had all be a dream_.

I was stunned. I didn't know whether to cry or feel relief that someone didn't have to wait 474 years for the person they loved to come along. If I had to wait that long for him, which technically if it were real, I guess considering I wasn't born that long I did have to wait too... but if I had been him, alive all the time, I would have been tortured daily, Alone, Just like I was in this moment.

I tried to stand, crawling out of the bushes and stumbling towards the front of the hotel, but as I stood the ground swirled upwards and everything went black again.

I woke up in the hospital to familiar voices. Elane and Callie were sitting by my bed whispering and I felt my eyes flutter open, adjusting to the light as a gush of air continuously filled my lungs.

"oh my gosh... she's awake," Callie gasped standing on my right side and leaning over me. "Hiiiiii Bella." A small and tentative smile spread across her warm face as she brushed a hand along my hair.

"Callie..." I breathed as I brought my arm up, yanking at the plastic covering my mouth.

Elane stood from the other side and hovered with her, "How are you feeling?"

I turned my head slightly to meet Elane's face and noticed she looked like she had aged slightly, like dad's had after mom and Lana died. They both looked tired.

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

"That's what we'd like to know. You'd been missing for four days when you waltz up to the front door of the hotel and collapsed." Callie shook her head in disbelief.

I just stared at them in shock. Four days? I definitely hadn't expected the three weeks, considering it all seemed a dream now, but four days? in an embankment? Very near out in the open and no one found me? Something was... off.

"What?" I choked out.

"Yeah," Elane said shaking her head, "We've been scouring that town for you for three days when you never came home on thursday." I met her eyes for a moment, the pain there was evident.

"Dad!" I croaked. I tried to sit up, suddenly panicked.

Both of their arms shot out and stopped me, forcing me back down, "Shhh, he's okay Bella." She nodded towards the corner and I looked over to see he was asleep in a chair, relief washing over me.

"What happened Annabella?" Callie said after a moment of silence. She never called me that... unless she was completely serious about something.

I looked at them both and cocked an eyebrow before shrugging, "I don't know, but I have a feeling if I told you any of what _I thought_ happened, you'd laugh at me before working on getting a 5150 hold." I said, a slight frog in my throat. It was so sore, I felt like I'd swallowed a bunch of tortilla chips whole. I must have been lying in the snow for quite a while before I'd woken up.

They both narrowed their eyes before shaking their heads and laughing, "I've missed you Bella." Elane stood to grab her drink off the side table before moving to sit back down. "Would you like some?" She held out her sprite.

I nodded, taking two swigs of it before handing it back to her. It taste sweet and smooth going down my throat.

I took a deep breath in and winced, my side ached. exactly where I _had_ had...

broken ribs.

I nearly dropped the sprite handing it back to Elane and I instinctively reached up to touch my forehead. There was a bandage exactly where my head had supposedly been smashed into a tree.

"They ended up putting a few stitches in, in hopes it doesn't scar. It's not that noticeable though." Callie shrugged. I smiled.

"Oh. my. gosh." I breathed.

"What?" Callie and Elane spoke in unison, looking at me and then at each other.

"It was real." I said blatantly staring at the end of my bed and into infinity.

"What was?" They were both confused.

"Jinx," We all three said at the same time before looking at each other and errupting in laughter.

Relieved that the 'jinx' acted as an ice breaker to my awkward moment of comprehension, I also took it as a chance to change the subject. Before long, the conversation had turned into three friends catching up and reminicing on old three of us sat up talking for quite a while before Elane and Callie decided it was time we all got some rest.

After they left, I lay in my hospital bed thinking about all that had happened. Wondering about Isabella and Maggie... and _him_. I knew Isabella and Maggie had long since been dead, but I wondered where he was right this moment and if he were thinking about me too before I heard a whispered "rest" and I felt myself slip into a dreamless state.

My first week back in the present (as I had mentally started referring to it) was foggy. It felt weird riding in a car for the two hour trip to portland after spending "three weeks" riding in a carriage.

I was pretty quiet, not having much to say and not really having anyone I could talk to about what I _thought_ had happened during my four day disappearance. I did think I'd feel some sort of happiness at being back though, but I just felt empty.

When I finally got to portland, I had to call Anna and Josh, explaining to them what had happened (well, what I remembered of the present anyways) and that I was alive. They immediately got in touch with my publicist to issue a statement saying that I was okay and resting at home and that "they would appreciate the respect of my privacy during this difficult time", how original.

I turned off E! News and sighed.

"You always did know how to make an entrance," Dad chuckled before looking over at me, as I sat bundled up on the couch. I had apparently ended up with bronchitis from my time unknowingly kissing the embankments ass.

"The difference is I had hoped to avoid that this time," I looked at him, "I had wanted to surprise you and no one know I was coming. Some good that did." I leaned over and picked up my tea, sipping it.

"Bell's you've never been good at surprises, sorry sweetheart." He laughed.

"Well you were pretty shocked to find out I left Jake from what I here," I cocked an eyebrow at him.

He looked at me raising his eyebrows, "Yeah, okay... maybe that _was_ a surprise... how are you doing with all of that? By the way?" He looked at me like a concerned parent was suppose to look at his only daughter who had just endured a broken heart. God bless him, he hated Jake.

I smiled and sighed again, "Dad, I couldn't be happier with that decision." With all my other 'secrets' now, I had to be honest about something.

My dad just stared at me in shock. It was the truth though, my heart break now was that of a different kind. "Jake and I" in one sentence, literately, seemed like a world away now.

Luckily, that was the end of that conversation as he was apparently content with what I said. So, not touching the subject again, dad and I spent the evening together watching our favorite movies. While I nursed my broken head and heart on the couch, giving my lungs a break from the cold.

The next morning though, Callie and Elane were eager to spend time with me. Callie had been my best friend since I could remember and Elane was my cousin (my father's brother's daughter). We had grown up our whole life 5 miles from each other and she doubled as my sister on occasion. It seemed to entertain us that we could almost always make people believe we were fraternal twins, when in all actuality the only thing similar about us was our hair and eye color... and maybe our nose.

Wednesday morning I rolled over and stared at the clock. After a long moment of contemplating getting out of bed, I finally went into my bathroom and took a shower. It felt amazing. I pampered myself while getting ready. Shaving my legs, lathering on the lotion, cleaning up my own eyebrows for the first time ever (that crap hurts by the way) and painting my finger nails.

I put on a pair of black leggings, with thick black socks that I could scrunch down around my shins to peak out of my burberry boots. I grabbed a long sleeve tan crew cut shirt and a thick red cardigan before wrapping my burberry scarf around my neck to not only hid the few bruises left but to also protect my throat from the impending cold outside. I found myself hating the bruises and how they got there, but the fact that they were there gave me hope, as sick as that sounds.

I threw my hair up on top of my head in a messy pony tail, my bangs falling to the right over my face and I tucked them behind my ear. Right then, I remembered something.

I stood up from my vanity and paused before I walked to my door and opened it.

I stood in the doorway of my room and stared at Lana's door across the hall. The pink and green letters still graced the plaque on the outside. I hadn't stepped foot in that room since I was 17. Since I'd finally decided Lana didn't want me to waste away sitting in there just staring at what was left of her.

I'd felt close to her there though and when I was 13 and she was 12, she was the best sister a girl could have. I had missed her so much I would lay on her floor for hours at a time, having been afraid of messing up her bed because she had always been so peculiar about it. It hadn't been touched since she last made it up herself.

I crossed the hall, momentarily listening to see if I could hear where my dad was. I heard the volume on the tv rise before I finally turned the knob and opened the door. I walked in and closed it behind me, standing there for a long moment taking in the room. It felt cold as I reached over to flip on the light, but I froze because all of a sudden I could hear her laughing.

_"Faster, faster," She said, as I took her hands and began spinning with her in the snow. It was dark out and we'd just found out we had a snow day tomorrow, so mom had said we could go out and play. We stared at each other as the snow flakes danced around us, swirling and twirling in the air._

_"I'm trying, I'm trying," I laughed in response. Finally I couldn't hang on to her anymore, the forces against us sending us both flying to the ground, dizzy, gasping for air and a foot from each other. We both busted out laughing as she crawled over to me all disoriented._

_"You're my best friend, Bella" She had said. plopping down beside me looking up to the sky._

_I looked at her and smiled, "You're the best sister ever, Lana." She laughed._

_"Do you think when we get older we'll still be as close as we are now?" She asked looking up at the sky still._

_"Of course, what makes you think any different?" I followed her gaze to watch the snowflakes dance across the black screen in front of us._

_"I don't know... sometimes... I feel like you're destined for greatness and sometimes... I feel like I'm supposed to fade away into the darkness."_

_I furrowed my brow at her, "Never," I smiled, "Promise."_

_Her smile grew and she turned to look at me and stuck out her pinky finger. "Promise."_

I felt myself grow dizzy and I leaned against the door, inhaling and exhaling to calm my nerves. I opened my eyes and flicked on the light finally, my eyes meeting the end of Lana's bed in the process.

I walked over and hesitated before I moved the little chest over, pushing it out of place, "Sorry Lana." I said feeling like I was destroying all her hard work. I got down on my knees and started feeling the boards, looking for a loose one.

I was about to give up when the one just under the end of the bed moved as I touched it. I pushed it around with my finger tips, it was definitely loose. I pried the end of it up with my finger nails and finally got my fingers under the edge of it, before pulling it the rest of the way out of place. A second board moved then and I also lifted it up.

When my eyes met the box in the bottom of the floor, I immediately decided my little sister was sneaky little shit. I laughed at my thoughts. Lord forgive me for saying that, I loved her, but that _was _pretty sneaky for a 12 year old. I shook my head and smiled.

"Lana, you are something else."

I pulled out the box and beneath it were a few papers in plastic. I pulled them out too. They were rolled up like scrolls, so I unrolled each of them. There was one of mom, dad, and me... all individual portraits she'd drawn, and then there was a self portrait of herself. I was about to open the box when something else caught my eye. I leaned down and brought out two more scrolls. I opened them, one was a family portrait obviously drawn from a photo, but the other... the other freaked me out. It was a photo of a little girl, dancing in a garden in a little peasant dress... as a beautiful woman with wispy hair knelt on the ground by her smiling at the little girl as she twirled.

It was Isabella and I.

I squinted my eyes to see something in the woods and realized Lana was peaking out from behind a tree smiling, while on the far edge of the paper was another figure... it was Edward. I dropped the scroll, staring at it for a moment as a wave of emotion tackled me from all angles.

I rolled them all back up swiftly putting them back where I had found them, not believing what I had just seen. I sat there staring at the hole in the floor for a long moment, the goose bumps evident over my entire body. Eventually, I shook off my thoughts and I opened the box in front of me. There were so many little trinkets in it, but one caught my eye.

In the corner laying on top of everything else was my antique white gold locket Grandma had given me. I had been so upset about losing it right before Mom and Lana had died. I picked it up, a little plastic baggie appearing underneath it with two heart shaped cut out photos. I picked up the baggie and squinted.

There was a photo of me and Lana in one of them, and then a photo of mom, dad and Lana in the other. She must of been planning on putting them inside the locket, but didn't have time to replace it before we had left for our trip. Little did she know, Mom was actually leaving dad and taking us with her. Something I had never had the heart to tell my father.

I opened the locket, and pulled the photos out of the baggie. I put them in the empty spots before closing it and holding it in my hands, bringing my fist to my mouth to kiss it.

So many emotions still coursed through my body. Shock, pain, hurt, love. I realized Isabella really had seen my sister and my sister had seen Isabella long before I even had.

"Bella," Sang a voice.

I jumped at the sound of my name, putting the lid back on the box before placing it back in the shallow hole in the floor. I pushed the wooden boards under the bed for the time being and pulled the treasure chest back into place. I checked to make sure you couldn't see the hole in the floor before I stood and brushed myself off.

I clasped the locket quickly around my neck. "I miss you Lana," I said as I opened the door and turned off the light in one fluid motion as I left my sister's room.

"What's up," I asked standing awkwardly in the middle of the hall as Callie rounded the banister at the top of the stairs. She eyed me curiously, briefly glancing at Lana's door before turning to walk into my room.

"Nothing, just got here. Elane is 2 minutes away, wanted me to make sure you're ready." She said plopping down on my bed.

I walked over to my vanity and slathered on some mascara and lip gloss before grabbing my boots out of my closet. "Okay, lets go then." I shrugged and smiled.

I clumsily stepped into my boots before grabbing my pea coat and my black marc Jacob's bag off the floor where all my luggage was and followed Callie down the hall.

When we reached the kitchen I almost ran smack into my dad.

"Hey dad," I said smiling.

"Felling better Bells?" He said turning to look down at me. He froze when his eyes landed on my upper chest and I froze too.

I had completely forgotten to hide my locket.

"Yeah... I know right... I um... found it." I said stuttering.

Dad narrowed his eyes at me, "Bella we took your room apart trying to find that thing, how can you just happen across it now?" He was staring at me in disbelief.

I was going to have to half lie - half tell the truth.

"I went into Lana's room," I said looking down at my hands waiting for his reaction. He didn't say anything so I continued, "Turns out, she'd had it all along." I said shaking my head and laughing lightly.

Dad just stared at me. I looked up to meet his eyes and sighed. "Sorry."

He shook his head, "No, Bells, it's fine. She always was sneaky like that." A small smile graced his own lips. I nodded.

"We should go," Callie said after an awkward silence.

"Right," I said snapping out of it. I momentarily wondered if I should have put the boards back, Talking about going in her room may have made him curious. I shook it off, "We're going shopping dad, see you in a bit?"

"Don't stay out too long Bella, you're sick." He was stern as he headed off towards his study.

"Okay," I said swiftly making my way out the back door after Callie, who's laugher made me smile and I momentarily forgot I was 22, because I actually felt 17 all over again.


	13. Craddle Robbing RunIns

**Disclaimer:** As always, the characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original content and ideas of this story are those of TheGirlNtheYellowShoes.

**A/N:** Chapter titles are a little harder now that we're back in the real world O_o. Shoulda put more thought into that. Eitherway, I hope you like it :).

* * *

**Craddle Robbing Run-ins.**

**"Action is the antidote to despair." - **Joan Baez

I'm not going to lie, I had to do a lot of personal convincing to get out of the car at the mall. I may have only been missing for four days, but in my head it had been much longer. In fact, that's part of the reason Elane drove. I was a little nervous to get behind the wheel of my beamer again just yet.

When we walked through the front doors of the mall I gasped at it's size. I had forgotten how big it actually was. Not because of my little secret adventure though, namely just because I hadn't been home in _that_ long.

"Bella, what the hell? You look like a kid who just stumbled into the north pole," Callie stated laughing.

I looked at her and rolled my eyes, "Lets just say my appreciation for things in life have changed a little."

"You should never disrespect shopping, Callie." Elane said in my defense. Callie and I looked at her and busted out laughing.

Wow, all of a sudden, it felt good to be home. As we began walking down the hall towards Norstroms I noticed the coffee aroma looming in the air. The pure smell of it dazzled me.

"Wow, that coffee smells amazing," I said mostly to myself.

They both stopped and turned to look at me as if I had a third head, "What? Were you stranded on a desert island in Eugene for four days?" Callie asked raising a confused eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"The Starbucks is all the way at the other end of the mall, how can you smell that?" Elane said, "Not to mention you're stuffy as a build-a-bear right now with that cold."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Maybe my sense's were heightened for some bizarre reason. I shrugged, not really having an answer, but also noting Elane's build-a-bear comment and making a mental note to blow my nose again the first chance I had.

We started walking again and a moment later Callie sighed, "I really hope Taylor Launter decided to show his beautiful face here at some point this week, otherwise I may become chronically depressed."

I snapped my head in Callie's direction as Elane laughed, "Why on earth who Taylor Launter be _here_?"

Callie looked at me beaming, "They are filming the second installment of Twilight right now! I'm surprised you don't know that, being all hollywood and all."

I froze, gaping at her and internally freaking out. All of a sudden I wanted to leave. I didn't understand the reaction, considering one would had thought I'd want nothing more than to run into _him _right now.

"Only you would so openly rob the cradle," Elane said pushing Callie by the arm lightly.

"What? I can't help myself! Hello, he's a _hottie_!" She laughed.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I focused on Elane's face again, breaking out of my trance, "Um, nothing."

When we finally reached Nordstroms, I found myself more or less hiding behind racks than actually looking at them. What an idiot reaction. Luckily, before long Callie and Elane both had full arms and headed towards the dressing room. I was so nervous I stood there, empty handed, not even having really noticed anything of particular in the section we had been in.

"I think I'm going to go get some coffee," I said after a moment.

"Would you like one of us to go with you?" Elane asked, a little concerned. I hadn't been around very many people since getting out of the hospital and no one having known where I was for four days with myself claiming I had no idea, had them all kinds of freaked out.

"No," I shook my head, "I'm fine, go ahead and I'll just come back after I've found my drug dealer. You said the other end of the mall, right?" I joked. They laughed, luckily.

"Yeah, bottom floor. Go straight through until you pass the forever 21. It will be across the hallway on the right."

I nodded and turned to leave, taking the escalator back down to the first floor. When I got to the bottom I randomly looked over to the shoe's before immediately turning to make sure no one was coming from the other direction. I froze.

I turned my head back around slowly towards the shoe section. I swore I had seen him standing there, but when my eyes met the area by the boots where I'd looked no one was there. I inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Um, excuse me," Someone said from behind me just off the escalator.

"Oh, right, sorry," I said before I began walking again. I reached up, not really thinking and touched the white band aid on my forehead and furrowed my brow. I'd had my stitches removed a few days ago but it still ached.

"Oh my gosh, you're Annabella Anderson." I heard a small voice say. I stopped and turned to look over at a rack of scarfs and a teenage girl walked towards me. "I'm so sorry to bother you, but would you mind if I got your autograph?" She held up a calvin Klein bag with me on the front of it. I stared at it for a moment.

"Um..." I shook my head to break my daze, "Sure."

I gave her a smile and she rummaged in her purse for a pen before handing that and the bag to me. This often happened when I came home. All smaller towns and cities love when their hometown celebrities pop in for a visit and I enjoyed being inspiration for the younger generations to be something great. So I never had any qualms about entertaining them and making them feel special.

"I'm so glad to hear you're okay after what happened, that must have been terrifying for your family." She made small talk. I just nodded.

I scribbled my name on it and handed it back to her.

"Thank you, so much! Wow, this is so cool." She seemed really happy to have a 2 cent bag with my name inked on it. I didn't get it, but like I said, if that made people happy I'll happily oblige them. I just had no desire to do that at this particular moment.

"No problem." I said. I felt eyes on me and looked over to see two familiar faces staring at me from around the back of a shoe rack as Kristen and Nikki held random shoes and looked my way - half hiding from the autograph brigade.

"Oh my gosh Tanner, what the hell, where did you go?" My head snapped around as four teenage girls came walking up from the opposite direction. I panicked, wanting to get out of dodge before they made a scene or asked for my autograph too.

"Well, take care," I said quickly before putting my hand in my hair to hide my face and looking at the floor while walking away. Once I was out in the open mall I looked back up to see where I was going and my mind wandered to the girls in the shoe section. I knew if they were here there was a chance other's would be here and _that_ made me nervous.

When I reached the starbucks, I went into their restroom for a long minute trying to pull myself together and dislodge my build-a-bear nose. I realized a mall experience so soon after a slightly traumatizing personal experience really hadn't been a good idea. Not on my part and not on the girls part, but I couldn't blame them.

I looked in the mirror, taking in my sunken features. I'd really lost a lot of weight in the past few weeks and it seemed no matter how much sleep I got, the circles under my eyes wouldn't go away. I looked like hell and I felt like hell - translation: I was walking hades.

Once I felt I was together enough I got my coffee, practically chugging it to give me energy against this death of a cold that kept trying to drag me down and made my way back to Nordstroms. When I reached the dressing rooms Callie and Elane were outside of the room taking advantage of the three way mirror by the fitting stand.

"There you are, we thought we were going to have to send out another search party." Callie joked. Elane didn't seem amused.

"Bella if you don't want to be here, we can leave." Elane glared at Callie.

"No, I'm fine." I shook my head and smiled. I leaned on the back side of a column in order to somewhat hide myself, but not necessarily realizing I was doing it.

"Why do I feel like you're hiding from someone then?" Callie said cocking her head, staring at me like a three headed person again.

"Because I sort of am," I said raising my eyebrows.

They both eyed me curiously and I sighed, "I almost got bum-rushed by some teenage girls for autographs. Luckily, there was only one at the time when she noticed me." _Nice recovery._ I almost turned around to see where that had come from.

Callie gaped, "Oh my gosh, you get approached for your autograph now?"

Elane laughed, "Really, Callie?"

I chuckled in response to Callie's baffled look.

"Anyhow, here, try this on. We thought it would look really cute for the Kings of Leon concert." Elane handed me three items, a brown leather jacket, a white v-neck t-shirt and some dark denim skinny jeans.

"Kings of Leon?"

"Oh, right, Elane and I bought you a ticket to go with us this saturday night." Callie said looking at me through the mirror.

"Surprise," Elane said somewhat mockingly as she thrust the clothes in my direction.

I cocked an eyebrow at them, I was starting to wonder if my dad had said something to them about getting me out of the house. It sounded as if everyone thought I was in a state of some sort of depression and they were trying to thrust me back into being my formal self. Which would take a while and definitely not happen over night, but even I wasn't denying I was depressed. I just wasn't openly admitting it to anyone else.

"Okay," I said finally and headed for the dressing room.

When I came back out, the girls had already tried on two more outfits.

"Do you guys want to see?" I asked from the dressing room hallway.

"Come out here," Callie said, "I want you to see this dress!"

I sighed before walking down the short hall and out into the store. I turned and paused in front of the mirror. The outfit was actually pretty perfect for a concert.

"I don't really need the jeans, I have plenty, but I definitely like the shirt and jacket." I stepped forward, my mouth falling open when I saw that in this light the marks on my neck were way more prominent.

As I continued to observe them in the mirror Callie mumbled something to herself walking over to me before abruptly halting right behind me. I looked up and spun around to face her as she stared at my neck in horror.

"Oh my GOD Bella, what the _hell_! It looks like someone freaking strangled you." She yelped.

I gasped and my hands shot up to my neck. "Callie, can you please lower you voice." I hissed stepping towards her.

Elane walked over, whispering, "Jake didn..."

"No, he didn't..." I cut her off. "No one did." As I cooly lied I rolled my eyes to add character. I was pretty proud of myself, actually.

I looked back at Callie when something caught my eye, standing behind her out on the walk way was Taylor and he was staring at us wide eyed.

"Don't look now, but your cradle is standing _right_ behind you," I cocked an eyebrow at her, thankful for the subject change.

She looked through the mirror and met eyes with the dark haired, pretty boy before blushing. "you have _got _to be kidding me."

I felt a smirk crawl across my face as she immediately disappeared into the dressing room. Having been standing there in the most scandalous dress I'd ever seen her try on.

I yanked a scarf off a mannequin right by the dressing room and put it on, it was a burnt pink color and actually added to the outfit nicely.

"Bella," Elane murmured and I turned to face her. "You know... if he hurt you, you can tell us right?"

I sighed and spoke matter of factly, "Elane, Jake would never have hurt me physically when he knew all he had to do was play mind-warp games."

She shook her head and pursed her lips. "Good point, I guess."

She was still eyeing me cautiously. I had a feeling she wanted to ask me if it happened while I was missing, but I was faking amnesia at the moment. Especially considering I didn't even really know what was real and what wasn't right now anyways.

I walked over to the rack of clothes and looked through what else Elane and Callie had picked out, trying to get into the shopping spirit in hopes I would dilute their need to force me to talk.

"Here, try this on." Elane said holding up the most skanky dress I'd ever seen on a Nordstroms rack.

"Um, I don't think so," I laughed lightly.

"Why not? We're going to go out at least once while you're home."

"Because Elane, I have no desire to wear something that probably only took a yard of fabric to make." I said pulling at the material with my fingers to make my point.

I heard a light laugh behind me and turned around. Taylor was still standing in the walk way, actually he was leaning against the railing, seemingly waiting for someone. Really? This is how my day was going to go? I wanted to hide in a bilancia bag and never come out again.

I sighed before walking over towards him. I cleared my throat and swallowed, "Hi... yeah... ummm... How do I say this? ... I have no idea if you are interested in women 6 years your senior, but unless you want your cradle seriously rocked, you might want to find somewhere else to wait for your friend or whoever it is. Because when my friend comes back out of that dressing room all bets are off and I'm not really in good enough shape right now to place myself in between you two." I smirked and cocked an eyebrow at him.

His face fell and he nodded mumbling, "right... um, thanks." before walking away.

I turned and walk back over to Elane, "I'll try this one." I said grabbing a black Betsy Johnson off a neighboring rack and waltzing off into the dressing room as she gaped at me. It may have been for just a brief moment, but I actually felt like my former self again.

* * *

Sooooo, time to click the **Review **button... ya know you want to. It's okay. I can take it.

*runs and hides*


End file.
